


Limbo

by Softboyz2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dødsfall ukjent karakter, Fluff and Smut, Flørting, Forelskelse, Forføring, Første kyss, Førstehjelp, M/M, Romantikk, Smut, Spenning
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyz2121/pseuds/Softboyz2121
Summary: Jeg er glad i vinteren. Det er min årstid.Mørke kvelder, lys på bordet, masse snøog noen kuldegrader.Et eldorado for barn og voksne som liker å ferdes ute på ski,lage snøhuler og snøborger. Ake og være i slalombakken.Men den kan også være skummel for de som ferdes i fjellet.Uante krefter som snøstorm og snøskred kan plutselig snutilværelsen på hodet.Ha respekt for fjellet.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg er glad i vinteren. Det er min årstid.  
> Mørke kvelder, lys på bordet, masse snø  
> og noen kuldegrader.
> 
> Et eldorado for barn og voksne som liker å ferdes ute på ski,  
> lage snøhuler og snøborger. Ake og være i slalombakken.
> 
> Men den kan også være skummel for de som ferdes i fjellet.  
> Uante krefter som snøstorm og snøskred kan plutselig snu  
> tilværelsen på hodet.
> 
> Ha respekt for fjellet.

Attention! all personnel!

 

A major avalanche in the valley between track 13 and 15. There are at least three persons reported missing in the avalanche    
All rescueteams with dogs are required at the location.   
I repeat. Three persons are missing. All available personnel are required at the location.

\-----------

Det mørkt. Even prøver å lukke opp øynene. Det er helt mørkt. Han har snø i munnen og prøver å spytte det ut. Armer og ben er fastlåst. 

Det er mørkt   
Han klarer ikke å bevege noen ting.    
Han får panikk. En voldsom redsel skyller gjennom kroppen hans og former seg i et grufult skrik. Han skriker. Uhemmet og voldsomt. Men lyden kveles av tettpakket snø. Han lukker øynene som om han er i en drøm. Han må være i en drøm. Dette kan ikke være virkelig. Men det er ikke noen drøm.   
Han kjenner at kulden kryper nærmere. Er det over nå? Var dette alt?   
Er det sånn det er å dø?

 

Even er redd. Har aldri vært så redd i hele sitt liv. Han tenker på det absurde og ironiske i situasjonen. For noen år siden prøvde han å ta livet sitt. Hadde dette skjedd den gangen da alt var mørkt, og han var lenger nede enn den dypeste avgrunn, hadde han ønsket dette velkommen. Bare gitt slipp på livet.

 

Men ikke nå. Ikke nå som livet endelig er på stell. Nå som han har jobb og synes tilværelsen er verdt å leve for. “Oh, the irony” tenker han mens tårene presser på.

 

Den varme pusten hans har laget en liten grop foran munnen hans så han får en liten pustelomme. Hvis han prøver å dytte litt på snøen med munnen og nesen sin så får han kanskje litt bedre plass. Han klarer å lage pustelommen litt større slik at han kan bevege litt på munnen og nesen.   
Men hva er vitsen? Han kommer til å dø likevel. Hvordan var det igjen? Hvor lenge kan man ligge under mange tonn med tettpakket snø? 30 minutter?   
Hvor lang tid har det gått? Han vet ikke. Det føles som en evighet. Han får hjertebank og han hiver etter pusten. Nei nei nei….Hvorfor meg? hvorfor nå?   
Ro deg ned…   
Han prøver å tenke klart. Prøver å beholde fatningen. Men hva er egentlig oddsene for at han skal overleve dette? Vet noen at han er der? Har noen sett skredet?   
Tankene må ikke ta overhånd.   
Hvor lenge har han vært under nå? Igjen kverner tankene. Han skriker. Kanskje noen hører?

Noen må komme snart. Noen må ha varslet. 

Det begynner å bli vanskelig å puste. Han kjenner at han blir kaldere.

Så skulle det altså ende her. I et snøskred. Mens han var på skiferie i Østerrike.   
Han tenker på moren sin. Den alltid så snille moren som leser han som en åpen bok. Som alltid er tilstede uten å være i veien. Den ubetingede kjærligheten.

Han tenker på lillebror, som hadde trengt han i årene fremover. Som han skulle være en mentor for. 

Han tenker på faren sin. Den ikke alltid tilstedeværende faren. Men som allikevel viste sin støtte når livet ble vanskelig.   
Hvordan skulle det bli nå? Det kan ikke ende på denne måten. 

Det er kaldt. Fryktelig kaldt.

Et tungt slør legger seg som et teppe over tankene hans. Han er søvnig og han kan ikke kjenne følelsen i bena sine lenger.   
Hvor lenge har han ligget her? 1 minutt? 15 minutter?   
Det er vanskelig å puste.   
Det blir mørkt.

Han rykkes ut av det med et skrik. Nei, ikke nå. Ikke enda. Han er ikke klar. Det kan ikke være hans tur enda.    
Fokuser. Hold deg våken.   
Han kjemper en innbitt kamp. Prøver å holde fokus på at hjelpemannskap er på vei. De må være på vei. 

Han har 30 minutter. 30 minutter som skal avgjøre om han skal få leve eller dø.   
Han kan ikke gi slipp på livet enda. Ikke nå.

Han kjenner at det blir vanskeligere å puste. Kommer ingen å redder han snart?   
Noen må snart komme? Eller?   
Han tenker på Mikael. Han kommer til å bli knust. Alt han ikke har fått sagt. Even hadde bare reist. Ikke sett seg tilbake. Det kan ikke ende her. 

Men det er lite luft og det svartner for Even.   
Han svever av sted som i en drøm. Alt er plutselig lett og behagelig. Varmt og godt.

Her er det godt å være.......

  
  



	2. Ingenmannsland

Even befinner seg i ingenmannsland

Der ingenting er ekte men likevel så levende

 

Han vet ikke hvor han er. Men det blir plutselig lysere. Han befinner seg i et rom.  
  
Det er mange mennesker der. En summende strøm av stemmer. Men han hører ikke hva de sier.

Det er varmt. Han ser nedover kroppen sin. Han er kledd i hvitt og står med bare føtter i varm sand.

Det føles varmt og godt. Over han er det lys. Han ser mot lyset. Kjenner varmen som treffer ansiktet. Hører bølger som slår mot en strand.

I det fjerne hører han musikk. Rolig femtitallsmusikk.

En mann kommer bort til han, ser på han, forteller han at bena hans smuldrer opp.

Han ser ned på føttene sine og oppdager at tærne er borte. Det siver blod fra anklene hans.

Er jeg død?...

Mannen snur ryggen til og går.

I bakgrunnen hører han musikken som går på repeat. Om igjen og om igjen. 

 

Så blir det mørkt.

Det er kaldt.

Han roper, men ingenting kommer ut.   
  
Han prøver å bevege armer og ben, men alt er lammet.

Et plutselig skarpt lys treffer øynene

og et voldsomt rykk gå igjennom kroppen hans.  
  
En fjern stemme som roper ut om faen og død

Det kjennes ut som hele våren tar plass i lungene hans. 

Kjenner at lungene fylles med nytt liv.

En prikkende følelse sprer seg i armer og ben.

 

Han hører en mørk grumsete stemme forme noen usammenhengende ord.  
  
Hans egen stemme.   
  


Så faller han inn i ingenmannsland igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kudos og tilbakemeldinger  
> Og takk for at du leste.


	3. We need a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kudos, kommentarer og  
> god mottakelse.
> 
> Takk til Naipan og Kikki1 for betalesing  
> og innspill

Isak hiver på seg jakken og rasker med seg førstehjelpskofferten. Det er ingen tid å miste. Det står om minutter. Minutter som kan være avgjørende for liv eller død.

Hele teamet er i full alarmberedskap og kommer seg raskt  til snøskuterne som står utenfor vaktbua. Noen sekunder senere er de på vei opp hengene mot snøskredet. Det er rekvirert helikopter, men det kan gå livsviktige minutter før dette kommer.  
  
Han kjenner spenningen stiger selv om han er trent til dette. Etter flere år som lege på akuttmottaket ved Ullevål, har han håndtert krisesituasjoner før. Likevel er dette en ny setting, en ny situasjon. Men grunnkunnskapene skal være på plass. Som et godt innarbeidet instinkt. Som akuttlege vet man aldri hva man møter ved en ulykke. Det kan være alt fra enkle brudd til respirasjonssvikt og skader på indre organer eller det som værre er.

 

De er framme ved skredet etter kort tid, og går raskt i gang med søk etter overlevende. Det blir brukt både hunder og mannskap med søkestenger.

Flere redningsteam fra nærliggende skitrekk kommer også for å hjelpe. Det er leger, sykepleiere og redningsmannskap. Trent til slike situasjoner.  
Skredet er ikke så stort som de først fryktet, men likevel så stort at det står om livet til de som er rapportert inn som savnet.

 

En av hundene får los på noe litt lenger oppe i skredet. Og flere fra redningsmannskapene løper til stedet der hunden markerer.

De finner deler av et snowbaordbrett. Litt lenger unna finner de en vott.  
Hunden har stoppet opp og markerer mot et sted i raset mens den krafser i snøen.  
Det er definitivt noe som ligger under der, og de begynner å grave.

 

“Isak, Over here”  
Isak løper mot stemmen i skredet.  
Han kjenner at pulsen stiger. Det er første gang han er med på redningsarbeid i en skredulykke. Han vet ikke hva som venter under snøen. Hva finner de? Det kan være alt fra en avrevet arm til et levende menneske.  
Det er brutale krefter som har vært i sving. Det er bare å kaste et blikk på de opprevne trærne rundt skredområdet, så forstår man at det er enorme krefter som har vært i bevegelse.

“Someone is located right down here” sier en av kollegaene hans og peker mot et bestemt punkt i skredet.  
Han kjenner at alle sansene er i alarmberedskap. Klar til å ta i mot alle inntrykk. Klar til å yte maksimal profesjonell hjelp.  
De graver. Og graver. Og like etter finner de et ben.  
De fortsetter å grave, og snart klarer de og dra i bena til denne personen og få vedkommende ut av skredet.  
Det er en kvinne. Høyst 30 år hvis han skal tippe.

Isak handler så raskt han kan. Sjekker åndedrett.  
Null åndedrett.  
“Get the defibrillator. She needs CPR”  
Det startes gjenoppliving på stedet. Isak setter adrenalin i håp om få i gang åndedrettet igjen.  
Det jobbes iherdig med henne i det det ropes litt lenger ned

  
“Isak, we need you down here. I think there’s another one here”

De andre legene er på andre siden av skredet og det vil ta lang tid å forflytte seg. Isak er nærmest og gir derfor instrukser til resten av mannskapet om å fortsette gjenopplivingen mens han selv skynder seg ned til det andre stedet, der de er i full gang med å grave.

  
“Oh fuck. Hurry up” hører han. De graver og graver. Personen ligger tydeligvis langt nede i skredet.

De støter først på noen lange armer.

Det er nakne hender. Lange fingre.  
“Looks like a grown up male person” sier han og gjør klar medisiner.  
De klarer raskt å frigjøre personen og få dratt han ut av skredet. Det er en lang, ung mann. Omtrent på alder med han selv.  
Isak sjekker raskt åndedrett. Mannen har ikke åndedrett og han registrerer at leppene er blålilla. Raskt setter han en dose adrenalin

 

“Get the defibrillator”

“Hey mister, can you hear me?” sier han og rister litt i mannen under seg.

Han får ingen respons.  
  
I det samme hører han noen rope lenger opp.  
“I think we’re loosing her, Isak”

  
Isak kjenner det går kaldt i nedover ryggen. Selv om han har jobbet flere år på akuttmottaket på Ullevål sykehus, venner han seg aldri til det å miste en pasient.  
Spesielt de som er unge og har livet foran seg.  
Det er noe han aldri har klart å akseptere som en del av jobben.  
Han løper opp til kvinnen som ligger livløs på den kalde snøen.

“faen, faen, FAEN!!” Dette får ikke skje.

Han kjenner et voldsomt sinne trenge seg fram. Livet er urettferdig. Mens noen leker russisk rulett med livet sitt på dop og andre hasardiøse ting, kjemper andre en livskamp de ikke kan vinne.

 

Isak nekter å gi opp. Lader hjertestarteren og prøver på nytt. Igjen og igjen.  
Det er ikke tegn til liv.  
En kollega legger hånden på skulderen hans. “Isak….She’s gone”

Isak setter seg tilbake på knærne, klyper seg over neseroten og  kniper øynene hardt sammen. Det er hjerteskjærende.  
  
Dette er et av de tilfellene der han faller ut av sin profesjonelle karakter. Det som aldri blir en vane. En teknisk rutine

 

Han trekker været. Sjekker tidspunkt. Noterer i et skjema. Kaster et siste blikk på henne.  
  
“Du hadde hele livet foran deg, det er så meningsløst” tenker han og går.

 

Han blir raskt rykket tilbake til alvoret da de roper på han nede fra det andre stedet.

  
Isak løper ned igjen til mannen. Redningsteamet jobber febrilsk.

Mannen er bevisstløs. Og de prøver igjen og igjen med hjertestarteren.

 

Isak kjenner at dette vil han ikke være med på. Han kjenner følelsen av fortvilelse komme krypende under huden og ta plass i kroppen hans. Han klarer ikke lenger å holde den profesjonelle avstanden til det. Klarer ikke å skape nok distanse til den følelsesmessige biten og lar seg rive med.  
Han rister i mannen. Ingen reaksjon. Isak fortviler. Han har allerede mistet en pasient. Han takler ikke å miste en til.  
Han setter mer adrenalin og lader opp hjertestarteren på full styrke.  
Den skyter elektriske impulser inn i mannens hjerteområde

Fremdeles ikke tegn til bedring

Isak blir sint.

“Faen! Du får ikke lov å dø! Kom igjen!” roper han og rister i mannen.

 

En surklende lyd høres fra mannen.  
Han puster.

Isak kjenner en ubeskrivelig lettelse bre seg i kroppen. Og i et par sekunder blir han overveldet av en enorm lettelse og lykkefølelse.

 

“He’s still unconscious” hører han noen si ved siden av seg.

 

Isak lener seg fram og lytter etter åndedrettet, da mannen åpner munnen.  
En hvisken av usammenhengende ord høres så vidt, men han klarer ikke forstå hva som blir sagt.

  
Han trekker seg litt tilbake og ser spørrende på mannen og deretter på kollegaen som står rett ved siden av han, som for å spørre om noen andre oppfattet hva mannen sa.  
Han lener seg fram igjen, klapper lett på kinnet til mannen.

  
“Hello. Can you hear me” Sier han høyt og tydelig.  
  
Mannen blunker så vidt, og munnen munnen beveger seg.  
Isak legger øret sitt nesten helt ned til munnen hans for å høre hva han sier.

Men han hører bare en uregelmessig, raspende pust.

  
Isak gjenvinner kontroll på følelsene og det enestes som står i hodet hans nå, er å få mannen til sykehus. Han er sterkt nedkjølt og situasjonen er kritisk livstruende

De får han raskt opp på båre og inn i det ventende helikopteret der den døde kvinnen allerede ligger.  
Isak bestemmer seg for å bli med til sykehuset. Han slipper ikke denne pasienten før han vet at han overlever.

 

Minuttene i helikopteret føles uendelig lange. Isak sitter ved mannens side og overvåker han hvert minutt. Tør ikke slippe øynene fra han. Han registrerer at det er en vakker mann. Rene trekk og silkemyk hud. Lange øyevipper og fyldige lepper.  
Antagelig i følge med kvinnen som ligger omkommet rett ved siden av.

  
Han ber mannskapet i helikopteret om flytte kvinnen vekk fra synsvinkelen til mannen. Han er nok traumatisert som det er. Informasjon om kvinnens tilstand må ikke gis før han er mer stabil.

 

Igjen hører han mannen mumler noe.  
  
Isak prøver å legge øret helt inntil…  
Han skvetter til i det han oppfatter noen ord som kan minne om norsk.


	4. Ut av dvalen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle nydelige kommentarer og kudos
> 
> Takk til Naipan og Kikki1 for betalesing og innspill

Vel framme på sykehuset står et nytt team klare for å ta dem imot.

Isak gir teamet en rask situasjonsrapport før de triller han av gårde.

De får av han klærne og starter straks med oppvarming av den nedkjølte kroppen.

De pakker han inn i tepper og gir han temperert intravenøs væske og han blir koblet opp på monitorer for overvåkning. Det er slanger, ledninger og all verdens måleutstyr. Alt dette er kjent for Isak fra før. Nå klarer han å håndtere situasjonen, og han ser raskt over målingene for å sjekke status på mannen. Oksygenmetning, hjertefrekvens, blodtrykk, alt er kjente verdier å forholde seg til.

Han forklarer for personalet at mannen muligens kan være norsk og at han vil bistå med å kontakte pårørende, og han leter raskt igjennom mannens klær etter papirer eller noe annet som kan fortelle litt mer om hvem mannen er. Han finner et bankkort fra en Norsk bank som bekrefter hans antagelser.

Even Bech Næsheim heter mannen og har et norsk personnummer.

Så er det bare å kontakte det norske konsulatet i Østerrike for videreformidling.

 

I det samme som han skal til å kontakte konsulatet, får han en kontrabeskjed om endringer i hjertefrekvens og pust hos pasienten

Mannen er i ferd med å våkne og Isak skynder seg tilbake til rommet.

 

Han har ikke våknet helt enda, så han bestemmer seg for å vente, og setter seg i stolen ved siden av sengen.

Det har vært en lang dag, og han er sliten av påkjenningene og inntrykkene av både det å ha mistet en pasient, og det å ha reddet en pasient. Han blir irritert på seg selv fordi han aldri klarer å venne seg til at det er en del av jobben hans. Kanskje han bør revurdere hele legeyrket? bli postbud eller bygningsarbeider? Slippe ansvaret for liv, og heller forholde seg til materialistiske ting som å flytte papirer på et kontor? eller kjøre gravemaskin eller snekre på hus?

Nei. Det er heller ikke noe alternativ. Det er ikke hans greie. Han elsker jo alt det andre ved jobben sin, både det faglige og alt det vitenskapelige ved i kroppen, dens funksjon og hvordan man kan reparere og hjelpe mennesker til å leve best mulig med den.

Vitenskap er hans greie. Han vet han har valgt riktig og han brenner virkelig for jobben sin. Men av og til er den kjip også, som i dag.

Han prøver å fokusere på det positive og det som har ført han dit han er i dag. Den tilfredsstillelsen det er å redde et liv, men da må han også lære seg til å ta de negative sidene ved det. Det å miste en pasient og innse at han ikke kan redde alle.

Isak er sliten og trøtt, og han sovner.

…

Even befinner seg i ingenmannsland.

Det er mørkt og lydløst.

Men han puster.

Og hjertet hans slår.

Han puster inn, og puster ut.

Sakte men sikkert får han kontakt med sansene.

Det prikker i armer og ben

Hvor er han?

 

Det er varmt

Men han fryser.

Tankene er dekket med en seig hinne. Alt går sakte. Som i en slow mo film.

Det er sol, snø, han faller, Det er armer og ben

Han prøver å bevege på hender og føtter.

En stikkende smerte treffer øynene hans i det han sakte prøver å åpne dem.

Han befinner seg i et rom med dempet belysning.

Han løfter armen sin sakte og tar seg til brystet.

Det er ledninger og slanger over alt.

Sakte snur han på hodet og oppdager at det sitter noen ved siden

av sengen hans.

Men han vet ikke hvem det er.

Kroppen hans er mørbanket.

Hodet synker tilbake på puta og

øynene glir igjen.

Det blir mørkt og lydløst.

…

Isak rykkes brått ut av søvnen i det det piper i en av monitorene.

Han er raskt på beina for å sjekke hvor det piper og hvorfor, men han oppdager at det heldigvis bare er klypen for oksygenmålingen som har falt av.

Han får den raskt på plass igjen og alt er normalt på monitorene.

Isak blir sittende å fundere litt. At klypen på fingeren til mannen har falt av, må bety at han har beveget seg.

Han blir ergerlig på seg selv for å ha sovnet, og mistet sjansen til å få med seg at mannen har vært våken.

Han går og henter seg en kaffe og setter seg ned i stolen igjen fast bestemt på å ikke sovne denne gangen.

Han blir sittende å lese nyheter om snøskredet på mobilen sin, og de har tydeligvis funnet den tredje som var meldt savnet. Omkommet.

 

Han håper for guds skyld ikke det var flere som ble tatt av skredet. Det vil uansett være for seint å finne flere overlevende. Det begynner å bli noen timer siden skredet gikk. Og man kan maksimum overleve 30 minutter før man kveles. Eller 2 timer før man fryser i hjel.

Mannen i sengen ved siden av han har vært svært heldig.

De fant han i grevens tid. Men det er ennå for tidlig å si om han har flere skader enn bare det ytre. Så langt er det kun konstatert en kraftig forstuing av venstre skulder. Ingenting er brukket, og ingen skader på indre organer.

Mannen ved siden av han rører plutselig på seg…

Isak er oppmerksom og ser at han prøver å åpne øynene sine

“Hvor er jeg?” hører han fra pasienten. Isak setter seg tett inn til sengen for å kunne høre hva mannen sier.

 

“Hei. Jeg heter Isak og er en norsk lege. Du ble tatt av et snøskred, og vi har funnet ut at du er Norsk. Du har blitt flydd til nærmeste sykehus og du blir behandlet for sterk nedkjøling akkurat nå. Vi må kontakte dine nærmeste pårørende, var du i følge med noen da skredet kom?

 

Mannen ser på Isak med intense øyne mens han prøver å forme noen ord.

“Jeg heter Even....jeg var alene….var det du som reddet meg?”

Han griper etter hånden til Isak, mens tårene presser seg på.

Isak tar hånden hans og betrakter de lange, slanke fingrene som klemmer rundt hånden hans.

 

“Du er trygg nå Even, men vi må kanskje få kontaktet dine nærmeste pårørende. Er det noen vi skal varsle?”

Isak sitter og betrakter han. Han ser så redd og sårbar ut, og Isak kjenner at det berører han på en måte han ikke har kjent før. Han synes forferdelig synd på han, og han får nesten vondt inni seg av å se hvor preget han er.

“Kan du gi meg telefonen min, jeg må ringe moren min”

“Jeg tror ikke jeg fant noen telefon da jeg søkte gjennom tingene dine for å finne ut hvem du var” svarer Isak.

Isak tilbyr han å låne telefonen hans, noe Even takker ja til.

Han går ut og henter seg mer kaffe sånn at Even kan få litt privatliv mens han skal ringe.

 

Når han kommer inn igjen ligger Even med lukkede øyne og mobilen trykket mot brystet sitt.

 

Isak lener seg over han og prøver å lirke den ut av grepet til Even.

Akkurat i det han nesten klarer å få tak i den slår Even opp øynene og møter blikket hans.

Det går et støkk gjennom Isak. Han har aldri sett så intenst blå øyne før og han føler seg plutselig klønete.

“Eeeh...Jeg skulle bare ta mobilen...Trodde du hadde sovnet”

 

“Eeeh ja klart..Takk for lånet” sier Even og rekker han mobilen.

I det han tar mobilen, griper Even tak i hånden hans og holder den fast.

“Var det du som reddet livet mitt?”

Isak rensker halsen sin, litt overveldet av situasjonen.

“Eehem...ja. Jeg var med på å redde deg ut av raset, og stod for den medisinske førstehjelpen” sier han

Even ser på han med blikk fylt av ydmykhet. Det borer seg fast i blikket til Isak og han kjenner det i hele kroppen.

“Jobber du her?” sier Even.

“Ja, jeg jobber ved akuttmottaket her. Men tar ekstravakter på legevakten inne landsbyen. Jeg hadde vakt da skredet gikk. Husker du noe av det som skjedde?”

“Nei. Eller jeg husker at jeg hørte noe buldring og at skredet kom. Og så ble det mørkt”

Isak ser på klokken.

“Even… Det er sent. Jeg må hjem og hvile før jeg går på vakt i morgen. Jeg kommer innom og ser til deg i morgen. Okei? Du får noe å sove på til natten. Du er i trygge hender, så snakkes vi mer i morgen”

Isak klemmer armen til Even og går ut døren.

 

Even blir liggende å tenke. Han er redd for å sove. Redd han skal ha mareritt om skredet. Kjenne på den klaustrofobiske følelsen

Det kommer en sykepleier med medisin til han som hun setter på nattbordet ved siden av sengen. Han vegrer seg for å ta den, men gjør det likevel.

 

Ikke lenge etter faller han inn i en urolig søvn som preges av snø, kaos, og stummende mørke.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. En tilfeldig pasient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer.  
> Det er veldig hyggelig lesing.
> 
> Og takk til Kikki1 og Naipan  
> for betalesing

 

Isak våkner tidlig neste morgen, og det første han tenker på er den norske mannen, og han lurer på hvordan det har gått med han gjennom natten. Han håper at han har klart å sove littegrann. Han er sikkert preget av hendelsen, og har det sikkert tungt.

Det må ha vært en forferdelig opplevelse å ligge begravet under tonnevis med snø. 

Isak prøver å sette seg inn i situasjonen, og han vet ærlig talt ikke hvordan han selv hadde taklet det.

Isak skynder seg å gjøre seg ferdig slik at han kan ta en tur innom han før han går på vakt. Han  skal ha dagvakt, og vil muligens kunne sjekke innom han i pausen også. 

 

Han blir forundret over sin egen tankegang og en søt følelse brer seg i kroppen hans. Vanligvis pleier han ikke å la seg påvirke av pasienter, men det er noe spesielt med han her. Blikket hans som boret seg inn i sjelen hans berørte han mer enn han vil innrømme for seg selv. Kanskje fordi han er norsk? At de har noe felles? tenker Isak.

  
I det han er på vei ut døren, ringer mobilen hans, og en ukjent damestemme høres i andre enden.

 

“Hei, det er Isak” sier han

 

Damen i andre enden presenterer seg som moren til Even, og han blir litt overrumplet av telefonen

 

“Beklager at jeg ringer til deg, men jeg håper det er greit…?   
Even har ikke telefon nå, og siden jeg hadde dette nummeret og.... Jeg kommer ikke igjennom til sykehuset,....ja jeg tenkte siden du er norsk...jeg håper det går greit?” 

Hun stotrer i telefonen. 

 

Han hadde ikke akkurat ventet at moren til Even skulle ringe på hans privatnummer, og det er tydelig at hun synes det er litt flaut, så Isak beroliger henne raskt med at det går fint.

Han kan jo faktisk forstå det. Hun hadde sikkert lagret nummeret etter at Even lånte den for å ringe hjem. 

  
“Jeg er veldig glad for alt du har gjort for Even. Vi er evig takknemlig for at dere berget livet hans”   
Det blir stille i andre enden.

 

“Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe dere med?”, sier han.

  
“Ja. Jeg lurte på om du kunne be han ringe meg hvis du treffer han”   
  
“Selvfølgelig kan jeg det” sier han” Jeg stikker innom og sier i fra før jeg går på vakt”   
  
“Ja tusen takk. Det var snilt av deg” svarer hun og legger på.

 

Isak blir stående å smile litt for seg selv. En plutselig fremmed følelse av spenning smyger seg rundt i kroppen hans. Nå har han en helt gyldig grunn til å gå innom Even. Selvfølgelig vil han hjelpe moren å komme i kontakt med sønnen sin, tenker han for seg selv. Skulle bare mangle.    
Men innerst inne vet han at det ikke bare er for at moren til Even ba han om det. Overrasket over seg selv må han erkjenne at han liker tanken på at han skal gå innom for å se hvordan det er med han.

…

 

Når Isak kommer til sykehuset er Even våken.  Isak går stille bort til Sengen hans og sier hei.

 

Even ser på han, og Isak spør han om hvordan natten har vært. 

 

Even ser bort, og sukker tungt, før han ser tilbake på Isak igjen. 

“Den har vært vanskelig” sier han og trekker pusten. 

 

Han ser opp på Isak møter blikket hans “jeg... kan du... eller kan jeg spørre om noe?” sier han. Isak blir litt forundret, men nikker bekreftende at Even selvfølgelig kan det.

 

“Kan du sjekke bena mine? Jeg hadde en drøm om at bena mine smuldret bort, og at anklene mine blødde. Jeg har ikke turt å se etter, selv om jeg har kunnet bevege på dem”

 

“Det var ingen hyggelig drøm”svarer Isak. “Men det er helt vanlig at det er smertefullt når blodsirkulasjonen kommer tilbake i hender og føtter etter forfrysninger. Det var nok dette du kjente og som gjorde at du drømte. Du var tross alt sterkt nedkjølt når vi fant deg. Hvordan føler du deg nå?”   
  
“Jeg vet ikke”. Svarer Even og snur seg bort.

 

Isak skjønner at han har det tungt. De fysiske skadene er en ting, men de psykiske skadene kan være plagsomme og langvarige. “Det er vanlig for overlevende å føle skyld etter ulykker.   
Hvis du trenger noen å prate med så er jeg her” svarer Isak med rolig og myk stemme.

De har et traumeteam med leger og psykologer til å håndtere sånt på sykehuset. Men Isak kjenner at han har lyst til å ta denne jobben selv. Han har lyst til å følge opp Even.

 

Han tror også at han kan hjelpe han på best mulig måte i og med at det var han som reddet livet hans.

 

Isak husker plutselig grunnen til at han er der.

 

“Moren din ringte forresten. Hun ba meg si til deg at du måtte ringe henne”.   
  
“Ja jeg skal gjøre det etterpå. Jeg orker ikke akkurat nå. Hun bare maser så fælt”   
  
“Men er det noe jeg kan gjøre for deg da?” sier Isak.   
Men Even er ikke motagelig for hjelp akkurat nå. Even sukker tungt og lukker øynene. Han blir liggende i sengen. Isak får vondt i magen. Han ser at Even slett ikke har det noe bra.

 

Han drister seg til å ta hånden til Even i sin og holder den fast.   
“Du...Hør her Even. Det er ingenting du kan gjøre. Det er ikke din feil at de andre omkom. 

Snøskred kommer plutselig og ofte uten forvarsel”.   
  
Even sukker tungt og snur seg mot Isak. Ser ned på hånden sin som hviler i Isak sin.    
“Det føles bare så urettferdig. Hvorfor overlevde jeg og ikke de andre?”

 

“Du kan ikke tenke sånn. Ikke alle kan overleve, men du var heldig. Prøv å se det på den måten. Det var ikke din tur enda” sier Isak. De blir sittende sånn i taushet noen sekunder før Isak slipper taket i hånden til Even og må gå på vakt.

 

“Jeg kommer innom en tur i lunsjen” sier Isak i det han går ut døren.

 

Even blir liggende å stirre i taket. Han kan fortsatt kjenne avtrykket av Isaks hånd, og de avslappende og trøstende ordene hans.

En vond klump tar form i brystet hans. Det er tungt å puste. 

Han lukker øynene. Orker ikke forholde seg til omgivelsene. Orker ikke prestere noe eller snakke med noen. Han vil bare at den vonde følelsen skal gå vekk. 

 

Kanskje han skal snakke med Isak om det når han kommer tilbake igjen. Han vet det er lurt å snakke med noen. Få bearbeidet inntrykkene og følelsene.    
Han forsvinner inn i sitt eget hode og blir liggende å tenke. Glemmer helt tid og sted.

 

…

 

Isak har mye å gjøre på jobben sin. Flere kommer inn med brudd i armer og bein, og det er hektisk.   
Likevel klarer han ikke å slutte å tenke på Even. Han er tilstede i tankene hans hele tiden.   
Lurer på hvordan det går med han. Igjen blir han forundret over at hodet hans skal være fyllt med bekymring for Even. Han pleier aldri å gå så opp i pasientene sine. For Even er jo bare en tilfeldig pasient. En helt tilfeldig mann som ble reddet i et skred av Isak. En mann som tilfeldigvis var norsk, og som tilfeldigvis Isak føler omsorg for.    
Isak prøver å rasjonalisere tankene sine.   
  
Men denne gangen føles det spesielt. Han får ikke Even ut av hodet, og da klokka tikker inn til lunsj er han på vei opp til Even.

 

Even ligger med lukkede øyne. Han ser så fredfull ut,og Isak blir slått av hvor vakker han er. Han kjenner at han har lyst til å strekke fram hånden sin å stryke over den silkemyke huden på kinnet hans. La fingrene gli over de perfekt formede leppene.

 

Hva er det han driver med? Han rister på hodet og tenker at han må ta seg sammen. Han kan ikke stå sånn å drømme. Han er på jobb.    
Han kremter for å få oppmerksomheten til Even.

 

Even slår sakte opp øynene og møter blikket hans. Isak kjenner det iler gjennom kroppen hans i det blikket deres møtes, og han holder det kanskje et par sekunder for lenge før han ser ned.

 

“Eeh...hvordan går det med deg?”   
  
Even ser på han “Kan vi prate?”   
  


“Ja klart” 

 

“Mmmm….” Even sukker tungt “Jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal begynne”   
  
Isak ser på han og ser at det er vanskelig for han å får fram det han har lyst til å si.   
  


“Vi kan gå ned i kantina å kjøpe litt mat, og så kan vi prate der. Du har uansett godt av å komme deg ut av den senga litt”

 

“Ja men jeg har jo ikke noe klær. Bare denne lekre sykehuskjorten”   
  
Isak skjønner at det er kjipt å gå i kantinen med sykehusskjorten, så han tilbyr Even å låne litt klær av han.   
  
“Hør her. Jeg stikker bort på hybelen og henter litt rene klær du kan låne av meg”   
  
Før Even rekker å svare, er Isak ute av døra. Han springer bort og henter med seg en joggebukse, et par t-skjorter og en hettegenser.

 

Even får på seg tøyet og de går sakte mot kantinen. Even blir svimmel når han reiser seg opp, og må støtte seg til Isak.

Han kjenner den varme kroppen til Even helt inntil sin egen, og klarer ikke å unngå følelsen av å like det han kjenner.

 

Han må prøve å fiske etter noen opplysninger om han.

 

“Har du noen som kan hjelpe deg her nede? Du må kanskje få tak i noen klær” sier Isak.

 

“Nei. Har ingen som kan hjelpe. Jeg er her alene”   
  
“Ja det burde jeg vel ha skjønt, eller så hadde du vel hatt noen hos deg”   
  
“Jeg er alene. Men kanskje du kan hjelpe meg? Jeg kan betale deg for det når jeg blir skrevet ut igjen”

 

“Ja selvfølgelig. Jeg kan hjelpe deg. Det går fint”

 

Even gir han adressen til chaletet der han leier et rom. Og de blir enige om at Isak skal dra dit for å hente litt klær og saker senere.   
  
De kommer ned i kantina, henter seg litt mat og finner et bord.   
De sitter litt i stillhet og stemningen er litt klein og trykket.

Isak bestemmer seg for å bryte isen først og spør om ikke Even kan fortelle litt om seg selv og hvorfor han er i Østerike på ferie alene.   
  


Even starter med å fortelle at han elsker å stå på ski, og at han ofte har med seg kamera for å ta bilder.    
Isak ser at Even liker å snakke om dette. Isak nikker, smiler og prøver å henge med så godt han kan når Even forteller om triks som backflips og safety grabs. 

Isak skjønner ikke en dritt, men han må smile av entusiasmen til Even. Det er tydelig at han liker å snakke om dette og det er godt for han å få tankene litt bort fra alt det dystre.   
Isak forteller at han selv aldri har vært noen kløpper på ski, og har nok med å komme seg helskinnet ned bakken.   
Even smiler plutselig med hele fjeset så øynene blir formet til to halvmåner.

  
“Når jeg jeg skrives ut herfra, skal jeg lære deg å stå på ski” sier han.    
“Du er nordmann og født med ski på beina. Du kan ikke være bekjent av ikke å kunne stå ned bakken”

 

Isak må le

 

“Gjør du narr av meg? du har jo ikke sett meg på ski en gang”

 

“Nei. Sorry. Men jeg vil gjerne ha deg med opp i bakken. Hadde vært hyggelig med litt selskap”

 

De fortsetter å prate om ski, snø og bilder, men snart kommer de inn på raset, og Even blir plutselig mer alvorlig. Men Isak får han på gli og de får en god samtale om det som skjedde.

 

Even forteller om hvordan han opplevde ventetiden under snøen, og Isak ser det preger han veldig. Han har ingen problemer med å forstå det. Det må være en uhyggelig opplevelse, men han er glad Even klarer å prate om det.   
  
Når de er ferdige med å spise følger han Even tilbake til rommet.

 

I det han skal gå inn på rommet snur han seg og borer blikket i Isak.   
  
“Takk for omsorgen, og for at du tok deg tid”    
  


“Det skulle bare mangle” sier Isak litt forlegent under blikket til Even. “Jeg kommer innom med sakene dine senere”

  
  
  


 


	6. En dritdigg fyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk alle sammen for kudos og kommentarer  
> Dere er fine, alle som en <3

Isak låser seg inn på rommet som Even leier.

Han hadde kjørt til chaletet i landsbyen med en gang etter jobb for å hente ting til Even.   
  
Det ligger klær og utstyr strødd utover gulvet. Han har visst ikke vært så nøye med å rydde rundt seg. Men det er vel strengt tatt ikke helt nødvendig når man er alene.

 

Han går inn på badet og finner toalettmappen hans. Finner tannbørste og tannkrem, og legger det oppi.  
Isak er ikke helt komfortabel med å gjøre dette kjenner han. Det føles litt for privat, men Even trenger ting, og derfor gjør han dette. Fordi han er en omsorgsfull lege som hjelper en helt tilfeldig pasient tenker han. Han finner deodoranten hans, og klarer ikke motstå fristelsen med å lukte på den, før han legger den oppi toalettmappen sammen med de andre sakene. Det lukter godt. Det må han innrømme.

 

Han ser gjennom skapene og finner fram litt klær, og putter alt opp i en pose før han låser seg ut igjen og kjører tilbake til sykehuset for å levere tingene til Even.  
Han kjenner det kribler lett i magen i det han svinger inn på området og parkerer.

 

….

 

Even har satt seg opp i sengen når Isak kommer tilbake. Og i det han ser Isak komme inn døren sprekker ansiktet hans opp i et stort smil.  
Isak føler seg nesten litt forlegen der han går mot sengen hans. Even har det mest sjarmerende smilet han har sett noen gang.

 

“Hei” sier Isak.

 

“Halla” svarer Even og låser blikket hans.

 

“Eeeh… her er sakene dine, jeg legger det i skapet her borte” sier Isak. Han føler at situasjonen er klein igjen.

 

Han kjenner at blikket til Even brenner i ryggen hans mens han legger på plass tingene i skapet hans. Han blir varm i kinna. Faen… Ikke nå. Så avslørende.  
Isak hoster og ser ned. Later som om han får noe rusk i halsen og må hente seg noe å drikke på gangen.  
  
_Okei...Pust.._ tenker han. _Ja..vel. Da liker jeg Even litt da. Han er jo tross alt en veldig kjekk og sjarmerende mann. Hvem ville ikke latt seg sjarmere av han liksom?_ Isak tenker at Even lett kan sjarmere den den mest gretne personen i senk.  
Han kommer plutselig på moren hans som ringte tidligere på dagen, og går inn igjen etter å ha samlet seg litt.

 

Even stirrer forundret på han i det han kommer inn igjen.  
“eeh.. unskyld. Jeg satte bare noe i halsen og måtte ha noe å drikke”

 

Even hever øyenbrynene som i et spørsmål. “Okei?”

 

Isak begynner å bable om hvorfor de ikke har nok kopper inne på rommene, og Even smiler bredere og bredere, mens han ser på Isak med trøstende øyne. Han skjønner at Isak sliter og prøver å komme seg ut av den kleine situasjonen. Så Even spør plutselig om å få låne telefonen til Isak, slik at han kan få ringt moren sin.

  
En lettelse går over ansiktet til Isak i løpet av sekunder. Glad for å spore inn på noe helt annet, og ut av den dårlige forklaringen sin.

  
Han gir telefonen til Even og går ut på gangen litt. Han blir stående å tenke på den kleine situasjonen som oppstod. Hvorfor ble det sånn egentlig?  
Even er jo bare en vanlig pasient som han har gjort litt ekstra for. Eller?  
Nei. Han kan ikke lure seg selv. Even er dritdigg. Rett og slett en nydelig mann han har klart å bli betatt av.  
Faen. Hvordan skal han løse dette? Bli betatt av en pasient er ikke helt innafor retningslinjene.

Ikke for det. Dette var noe spesielt. Han hadde jo ikke ansvar for Even etter at han ble lagt inn. Men har bare gitt han litt ekstra oppmerksomhet fordi han ville hjelpe en nordmann.

  
Han føler det ble litt spesielt i det han forstod at han var norsk. Det skal han innrømme. At det skulle vise seg å være en fyr som var så til de grader sjarmerende, hadde han ikke regnet med.

Han sukker, lukker øynene og hviler hodet inn til veggen. For et rot han har viklet seg inn i. Hvorfor kan han ikke bare være en profesjonell lege som forholder seg til en vanlig pasient?  
Han vet svaret. Fordi Even er så føkkings sjarmerende at han får Isak til å smelte som smør.

  
Han blir stående der med ryggen mot veggen i det han hører Even heve stemmen i telefonen inne på rommet.  
  
_“.....Ja, jeg skal ringe han…”_

_“Ja….vet han har det vondt”_

_“Vær så snill å ikke mas. Jeg trengte bare litt tid”_

_“Ha det”_

 

Det blir stille inne på rommet og Isak forstår at samtalen er over, så han går stille inn på rommet igjen.

I det han kommer inn spør Even om han kan få låne telefonen for å ta en telefon til. Isak nikker og tusler ut i gangen igjen. Men nysgjerrigheten tar overhånd, så han blir stående å lytte ved døren.

 

_“Hei Mikael. Det er meg….”_

_“Ja jeg vet… Det var ikke meningen. Unnskyld”_

_“Jeg trengte bare litt tid”_

_“Ja, jeg vet jeg såret deg, men jeg har jo sagt unnskyld”_

_“Ja, jeg savner deg også. Men nå må jeg legge på. Jeg lånte telefon av han som reddet meg.”_

_“Nei, det kan vi ta en annen gang”_

_“Vi snakkes”_

 

Hjernen til Isak begynner å kjøre på høygir. Hva var det han sa?

Ikke for at han bryr seg. Han har jo ikke noe med det, sier han til seg selv og går inn igjen.

Even takker for lånet og gir telefonen tilbake til Isak.

 

“Fikk du snakket ordentlig med de du ringte?” prøver Isak nølende. Han hater seg selv for spørsmålet. Men klarer ikke la tanken ligge på hvem han pratet med. _Han het Mikael. Hvem er det?_ , tenker han.

Even svarer bare kort “Ja”, og setter en usynlig stopper for videre samtale om emnet.

 

Isak tenker at han bør gå, og tar på seg ytterjakken.  
  
“Jeg får komme meg hjemover, men jeg kan ta en tur innom i morgen igjen, hvis du vil”

 

Even ser på han med intenst blikk og ber han komme bort til sengen.  
Han griper hånden til Isak når han er nærme nok og ser opp på han.

“Takk” sier han bare.

  
Isak bare nikker, trekker til seg hånden og går ut av døren.

 

Tilbake i sengen blir Even liggende å tenke på hva som akkurat skjedde. Han snakket med kompisen sin som han deler leilighet med, og så ble plutselig Isak så rar.

Dette skjønner han ingenting av. Han syntes jo akkurat at de hadde fått så god tone. Isak er så nydelig at Even nesten ikke får puste hver gang han ser han. Han er den peneste legen han noen gang har sett.

Han ligger og tenker på Isak. Hvor nydelig han var når de satt i kantina. Even kjenner at han liker han godt. Veldig godt. Men han var så rar når han kom tilbake i stad. Som om det hadde kommet en udefinert barriere mellom dem. Kanskje han har fått irettesettelse av sykehuset for å ha hjulpet han for mye. Han kjenner han blir lei seg.  
Han ønsker jo ikke at han skal være en byrde for andre. Og spesielt ikke lage trøbbel for andre. Han bør kanskje holde litt avstand. Men innerst inne har han ikke lyst til det i det hele tatt. Tvert om. Han har egentlig lyst til å tilbringe mer tid sammen med han. Bli mer kjent med han. Han kjenner at han er veldig nysgjerrig på denne vakre mannen som reddet livet hans.

 

Han ligger og stirrer i taket, og tankene vandrer over på Mikael.  
Han har vondt av Mikael. Han hadde bare dratt av gårde. Latt Mikael være igjen med tusen spørsmål. Even hadde vært sint når han dro fra Mikael.

Men det var jo ikke Evens feil egentlig. Han hadde hatt grunn til å bli sur. Skikkelig sur.

Og egentlig hadde alt bare dreid seg om en bagatell.

  
Alt ble bare bagateller nå som han hadde fått satt livet litt i perspektiv.  
Det gjelder å ta vare på de gode øyeblikkene. Det forstår han nå.

 

Han tenker på Isak. Han må få snakket med han.

 


	7. Hvorfor kommer ikke Isak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer og kudos.  
> Og ikke minst veldig hyggelig omtale på Jodel
> 
> Det er inspirerende lesing.
> 
> Tusen takk <3

Isak setter seg ned med laptoppen og sjekker opp telefonnummeret Even ringte.

Han får treff på Mikael Øverlie Boukhal.   
Okei tenker Isak.

Men i det han ser adresseopplysningene, går det kaldt nedover ryggen hans.   
Han har samme bostedsadresse som Even.

 

Faen… Hvor dum går det an å bli. Isak blir ergerlig på seg selv. Selvfølgelig er ikke Even singel selv om han er alene på ferie.    
Herregud, hvor blind går det an å bli?

 

Isak lukker laptoppen. Han slenger seg på sofaen og zapper igjennom alle TV-programmene. Prøver å distrahere seg selv. Men det går ikke.   
  
Alt han klarer å tenke på er denne Mikael. Faen altså.   
Nysgjerrigheten tar overhånd og han finner fram laptoppen igjen. Slår opp på Facebook og søker etter Mikael Øverlie Boukhal. Han skjemmes over seg selv. Over å synke så lavt. Han er en voksen mann! Men dette gnager snart hull i magen hans, og han må finne ut hvem han er.

 

Han liker ikke helt det han ser. For det han ser, er en svært vakker mann. Og han har bilder av Even der. De har tydeligvis vært på tur. Og det ser ut som de har det veldig hyggelig.

Isak kjenner en klo i magen og klapper igjen laptoppen med et smell.

Dette er for dumt. Å reagere sånn? helt tullete, han kjenner ikke Even en gang.   
  
Hvorfor skal han bry seg om en random fyr?    
Isak prøver å overbevise seg selv. Tenker at han er for gammel til slike idiotisk barnslige tanker. Helt fjortis.

 

Han går og legger seg, men det er vanskelig å sove for tankene kverner i hodet hans. 

Han dytter puten over hodet sitt som for å sette en stopper for tankekjøret. Men det fungerer ikke.

 

Natten blir lang og søvnen oppstykket og dårlig. Hver gang han våkner er Even det første han tenker på.

 

Han er helt utslitt når klokken ringer neste dag, men får dratt seg avgårde til jobben, og han bestemmer seg for ikke å gå innom Even. 

Han må prøve å få han på avstand. Om han holder seg borte, tror han at han vil glemme han fortere, og  Even er jo likevel i trygge hender. Det skulle vel ikke akkurat mangle sykepleiere som ønsker å ta seg av kjekkasen fra snøskredet….. 

 

\----

 

Oppe på medisinsk avdeling ligger Even og venter på at Isak skal komme innom. Han har jo vært så ofte innom, at det nesten har blitt en vane at han ligger å venter på at Isak skal komme.

 

Even kjenner en kriblende følelse i kroppen når han tenker på Isak. Han er så vanvittig fin, og kjekk. Han har veldig lyst til å bli bedre kjent med Isak. Men først må Isak komme…

 

Even venter og venter. Men det kommer ingen Isak denne morgenen.   
Det kommer ingen Isak til lunsjen heller.

 

Even begynner å bli urolig. Hvorfor kommer ikke Isak innom?    
  
Han huker tak i en pleier og spør om dr Valtersen er på jobb. Sykepleieren går for å sjekke, og kan bekrefte at joda, han er på jobb.

 

Kanskje han har mye å gjøre? tenker han. En lege kan jo være opptatt lenge av gangen.   
Klokken går men ingen Isak dukker opp. Han kjenner at denne følelsen ikke er godt, og at den begynner å utvikle seg til en vond klump i brystet hans. Han liker virkelig Isak. Kanskje mer enn han selv har innsett.

 

Even kjenner frustrasjonen stige og prøver å finne alle mulige unnskyldninger for at Isak ikke har kommet innom.

 

Til slutt blir han så desperat at han på nytt ringer på en pleier og spør om ikke pleieren kan gi en beskjed til Isak.   
Pleieren tar i mot beskjeden og lover å bringe den videre.

 

\---

 

Nede på akuttmottaket er Isak i ferd med å gipse en arm på en liten gutt i det en kollega kommer inn og gir han en lapp.

 

Han tenker kanskje at det er noe med moren hans hjemme i Norge. Hun er jo ikke helt frisk, så han får ringe henne etter at han er ferdig med å gipse armen til den lille gutten.

 

Men da Isak tar opp lappen snur magen hans seg opp ned. Det er fra Even. 

Det er en beskjed fra Even om at han vil treffe han.

  
Det første Isak tenker, er at det går ikke. Skal han forsone seg med at Even ikke er et alternativ, kan han ikke drive å besøke han. Drive med selvpining.

 

Men etterhvert som han får summet seg litt og tenkt seg om, tenker han at det kanskje er noe viktig. Kanskje det er noe medisinsk eller noe han trenger hjelp til.

 

Isak klarer ikke å ignorere den dårlige samvittigheten. 

 

“Faen” tenker han. Han kan ikke la sitt eget ego går foran hensynet til en pasient. Det er jo tross alt det Even er. En pasient.

 

Han prøver å ta seg sammen. Tenke jobb framfor følelser. Pasienten først.

 

Med tunge skritt går han opp trappene og inn på avdelingen der Even ligger. Han stopper opp foran døren, trekker pusten dypt, og stålsetter seg for blikket til Even som vil møte han innenfor døren.

 

Han dytter opp døren, men Even ligger ikke i sengen sin.    
Isak blir stående og stirre på den tomme sengen. Hvor er Even?

 

Plutselig kjenner han en hånd på skulderen og en mørk stemme som sier “Halla”

 

Isak stivner, ser seg over skulderen og rett inn i to tindrende blå øyne.

 

“Hei” får han pepet ut mens han står som forstenet.

 

“Eeeheem…. Jeg må så skikkelig fæl ut, for det ser ut som du har sett et spøkelse!”

 

“eeeh...Jeg….eeeh….du ba meg komme”   
  
Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han skal takle situasjonen. Even ser slett ikke ut som et spøkelse. Han ser fordømt bra ut. Og Isak faller litt i staver.

 

Even legger seg i sengen igjen. Han har tydeligvis dusjet og har tatt på seg rent tøy. Isak kjenner det lukter nyvasket hår og parfyme, og han kjenner igjen lukten fra da han hentet saker for han.

Luggen hans henger fuktig ned i pannen. Isak svelger.

 

“Ja jeg lurte på om du ikke skulle ta deg en tur i dag”   
Even ser rett på han med et intenst blått blikk.

“Jeg setter veldig stor pris på at du har vært hos meg. Det er veldig fint                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             å ha noen å prate med.

 

“Mmm….ja okei…”

 

“Ja jeg har tenkt på en ting……” Even ser granskende bort på Isak.

 

“Ja?”   
Isak føler at det ligger en spenning mellom dem han ikke helt klarer å sette ord på.

 

“Ja… jeg blir skrevet ut snart, og da lurte jeg på om vi kunne treffes for å finne på noe?”   
  
Det kortslutter for Isak. Alle synapser i hjernen slutter å fungere. Hva var det han sa? Finne på noe? Isak tenker på denne Mikael han så på Face. Har lyst til å spørre om han ikke savner han? Men han kan selvfølgelig ikke si det. Det vil jo avsløre at han sjekket telefonnummeret og alt annet om denne Mikael. Det eneste han kan gjøre er enten å spille med, eller ty til det feige trikset å si at det ikke passer seg. Det siste har han egentlig ikke lyst til. Det vil jo egentlig bare være å unngå problemet på en lettvint måte. Og når han ser Even ligger der utstragt på sengen….såå deilig at det kribler helt ned i tåa til Isak, ja da har han egentlig ikke mye lyst til å feige ut. 

 

“Eeehh...ja okei, hva foreslår du?”

 

“Jeg foreslår at jeg kan lære deg å stå ordentlig på ski”

 

“Ja...Okei?”

 

Even begynner å le…   
  
“Ja.. Okei? Har du ikke lyst?”

 

“eeehh jo da… det er bare det at….”

 

Isak trekker været. Vet ikke helt hvor han skal begynne. Han kjenner ikke Even så godt at han synes han kan buse ut med ting. Og han kjenner heller ikke Even godt nok til å vite hva han vil med dette. Han har sikkert en greie med denne Mikael, men han kan jo ikke bare spørre om det.

Men føkk it… Han har lyst til å bli kjent med Even. Mikael eller ikke. Det får jo i så fall Even selv stå for. Men før han rekker å svare, kommer Even han i forkjøpet.

 

“Vi trenger ikke stå i de bratteste hengene, hvis du ikke føler deg helt trygg”

 

Så Even tror det er derfor han nøler med svaret sitt. Isak tenker at det er en foreløpig lettvinn vei ut suppa og griper muligheten.

 

“Greit. Da blir jeg med”


	8. Skulle ikke du lære meg noen triks på ski?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen for kommentarer og kudos

Det har gått to dager etter at Even spurte om han og Isak skulle finne på noe, og han har nå blitt skrevet ut fra sykehuset. Even føler seg overraskende bra og har fått ordnet opp i en hel masse ting og han har fått ordnet seg mobiltelefon slik at han har fått pratet med de der hjemme.

 

Han har snakket lenge både med moren sin og Mikael, og dett har vært godt.

De har vært så bekymret. Og spesielt har dette vært vanskelig for Mikael.

Even hadde jo bare dratt. Nesten i sinne.

 

Mikael skulle egentlig være med på denne turen. Det skulle være deres guttatur. Men så hadde Mikael fått seg kjæreste, og hun hadde slått seg helt vrang da hun hørte at Mikael skulle på tur med Even. Mikael hadde vært fortvilet, men hadde til slutt gitt etter for dama og sagt at han ikke ble med likevel. I siste liten.   


Even hadde blitt så sint og skuffet, kjeftet og sagt at han var en jævla tøffel og at venner ikke gjør sånt med hverandre. Han hadde sett at det knuste Mikael, men der og da var han bare sint.

Så hadde han gått. Smelt igjen døra og reist hjem til moren sin. Øst ut av seg eder og galle.   
Klaget over bedritne Mikael som sviktet han på den måten til fordel for ei dame!

Moren til Even hadde prøvd å berolige han og sagt at kjærlighetens veier var uransakelige. 

Yeah right! hadde Even tenkt. Jævla svada og svulstige ord. INGEN gjør sånt mot vennene sine. Ferddi.

 

Even har tenkt mye på alt som ble sagt mellom dem, og som ikke burde vært sagt. Han har tenkt på hvor skjørt livet er. Hvor fort det kan være over. 

Han har tenkt på alle de tingene han har angret på at han ikke har gjort. Og alt han burde fortalt.   
Han fikk heldigvis skværet godt opp med Mikael da han ringte, og begge fikk sagt unnskyld til hverandre. Med eller uten dame, de er fortsatt Best Buds. Og Even er glad og lettet over at det hele gikk bra.

  
At Even reiste til Østerrike alene og i sinne, var ikke noen god følelse. Han kommer aldri til å gjøre det igjen. Alt det usagte som kunne ha vært. All smerten og alt det vonde ville ha ligget der for bestandig om han ikke hadde overlevd.

 

Men han ble reddet. Av en engel. Ikke at han er religiøs eller noe. Men Isak ser ut som en engel. Eller en vakker prins. Han er noe av det vakreste Even noen gang har sett. Og han reddet livet hans. 

 

Og nå har denne engelen, eller prinsen, sagt ja til å bli med opp i bakken for å stå på ski.   
Even kjenner det kribler skikkelig, og en boblende følelse av forventning trenger seg fram i brystet hans.

Han og Isak. Helt alene i slalombakken. Eller ikke helt alene da. Men i allefall ikke inne på et sykehus med masse pleiere, leger og pasienter flygende rundt om kring.

 

De har avtalt å møtes ved skitrekket til traseen der raset gikk. Even kjenner litt på angsten med tanke på  at han skal opp i den bakken igjen. Men denne gangen skal han holde seg inne i løypetraseen og ikke krysse på tvers for å komme bort til en annen.    
Det var det han hadde gjort da raset kom.

Og det raset hadde kommet helt ut av det blå. Han hadde ikke i sin villeste fantasi trodd at det skulle komme noe ras der. Tanken hadde ikke en gang streifet han.

 

Men han hadde tatt styggelig feil. Og det hadde skjedd så fort. En økende buldring, deretter et voldsomt lufttrykk som hadde blåst han over ende før alt bare ble til et inferno i hvitt.   
Armer, ben...kaving. Før alt ble mørkt og stille.

Kvelende stille.

 

Even lukker øynene og trekker pusten langt ned i lungene. Han kjenner fortsatt på den klaustrofobiske følelsen av å ligge begravet under snøen. Og alt det rare som skjedde i hodet hans da han mistet bevisstheten. Stranden, musikken, bena som smuldret bort.

 

Han hustrer seg. Prøver å riste av seg den ekle følelsen.   
Prøver å glede seg over at han tross alt har livet i behold. Og at han nå skal møte legen som reddet han. Hans reddende engel.   
Even kjenner at smilet sitter løst når han tenker på Isak. 

 

Han liker Isak virkelig godt.

 

Isak står lent inntil en vegg ved skitrekket og sjekker mobilen sin i det Even kommer bort.

 

“Halla” sier Even og smiler.

 

Isak blir litt overrasket, sperrer opp øynene og får hostet fram et “hei”   
  
Even står og tar inn synet av mannen som står foran han. Føkk….Isak er virkelig i en egen kategori.

 

“Er du klar?” 

 

“Eeeh. Ja da” 

 

De går til gondolen som skal ta dem opp til toppen av de første bakkene. 

 

Det er mye folk som skal opp i bakkene og gondolen blir ganske full. De kommer seg inn i gondolen med skiene og blir stående ganske tett.

 

Isak må presse seg helt inntil Even for å få plass, og Even kan kjenne kroppen til Isak mot ryggen sin. 

 

Det iler gjennom kroppen hans da han hører stemmen til Isak tett inntil øret sitt   
  
“Beklager altså, men de presser på bakfra her så jeg er nødt til å stå sånn her….” Isak ser unnskyldende opp på Even.    
  


Men Even har slett ikke noe i mot av å kjenne Isak så tett innpå seg. Hvis han skal være ærlig er det så behagelig at han skulle ønske turen aldri tok slutt. 

 

Han lukker øynene og sukker tungt. Tenker hva om han hadde vært kjæresten hans? Da skulle han ha sneket armen rundt livet hans og trukket han nærmere. Kjent litt på den nakne huden helt innerst under alle lagene med klær. Trukket inn lukten av han.

 

Even står å drømmer seg bort i det gondolen er framme og han rykkes ut av den søte, behagelige følelsen som har tatt plass i kroppen hans.

 

De kommer seg ut og får spent på seg skiene.    
Even foreslår en litt slakk løype til å begynne med. Noe Isak synes er helt i orden.

 

Isak prøver å henge med så godt han kan. Det er tydelig at Even er en erfaren skikjører. Noe han selv ikke kan skryte på seg at han er. Men han kommer seg etter på et vis.

 

Even stopper opp rett foran han og venter på at han kommer seg ned.   
Isak klarer nesten ikke ta øynene fra han. Han ser så vanvittig kjekk ut der han står rett foran han i skiutstyr.

 

“Skulle ikke du lære meg noen triks på ski? Du har jo skrytt på deg at du skal lære meg å stå ordentlig på ski, så du får fortelle hva jeg skal gjøre da”

 

«Greit" sier Even. «Du kan en del, og trenger bare litt finjusteringer. Prøv å legge litt mer tyngde på ytterskien din når du svinger mot høyre»

 

“Ehh hvordan da…?” 

 

Even tråkker opp bak han og plasserer et bein på hver side slik at han blir stående mellom beina hans.

Isak kjenner plutselig at Even legger hendene sine på hoftene hans. Han står så nært at Isak kan kjenne kroppen hans.

 

“Det er viktig at du svinger på hoftene fra side til side som det her” sier han og begynner å svaie på hoftene hans fra side til side. Stemmen til Even er så nærme øret, at pusten kiler mot øret hans. Det fremkaller skjelvinger som går gjennom kroppen hans som fjærlette kilinger mot alle sansene hans. Hen kjenner at kroppen gir etter og blir til en myk masse som knapt klarer å bære han.

 

“og så er det viktig at du legger tyngden på dette beinet” sier han og legger den ene hånden på det ene låret til Isak. 

 

Isak kjenner at hjertet hamrer og pusten går fortere. Munnen hans åpner seg og slipper ut et stakkåndet lite hikst. Shit!! 

Han snur seg mot Even og ser han inn i øynene. Får bakset seg rundt slik at de står mot hverandre. Fortsatt står han mellom skiene til Even.

 

Det får briste eller bære. Han må ha en visshet om hva dette er.

 

“Even…..”

 

Isak ser ned på skiene sine…. Prøver å formulere de riktige ordene uten at det skal virke for hardt. Men Isak er ikke så flink med ord. Og buser ut med spørsmålet sitt nakent og utilslørt.   
  


“Hvem er Mikael?”


	9. Har du stalket meg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kommentarer og kudos
> 
> Jeg koser meg hver gang jeg leser dem  
> Og takk for at dere leser.
> 
> Det tok litt tid. Det skjer mye i min private   
> verden utenfor for tiden.  
> Ikke noe dramatisk. Bare hektisk. <3

Even skvetter til. Luften står stille. Tiden stopper opp….   
  


“Hva sa du?”   
  
Isak kremter….”Hvem er Mikael?”

 

“Mikael? Min Mikael?” sier Even og peker på seg selv.

 

Okei. Det var bekreftelsen han trengte. Hans Mikael ja. Da var antagelsene hans riktige likevel.

Men han kommer ikke lenger i tankesettet sitt, for Even fortsetter å prate.......

 

“Mikael er bestekompisen min. Vi bor sammen i et kollektiv. Han skulle vært med ned hit til Østerrike, men feiga ut på grunn av dama”

 

Isak føler at han blir slått over ende av en enorm bølge. “Dama?....Hæ?” 

 

Isak blir stående å se på Even som et spørsmålstegn.

 

“Hæ? Hva sa du?”

 

Even ser på han….“Mikael skulle bli med å stå på ski, men kunne ikke likevel for dama hans lagde et helvete for han og truet med å gjøre det slutt. Men hvordan vet du om Mikael?

 

“Øøøh….eeehh” Isak får ikke frem et eneste ord, og han stirrer ned i snøen. Han kjenner rødmen stige i kinnene og han føler seg skamfull og dårlig. Tatt på fersken. Avkledd og naken. “O’ store Gud. La meg synke ned i et hull i bakken og forsvinne” tenker han.

 

Even merker tydeligvis at Isak føler seg klein. Så han sklir helt inntil han på skiene sine og stopper kun noen centimeter unna.

 

“Har du stalket meg?” sier han med lav stemme og prøver å finne blikket til Isak. Isak står som frosset fast i bakken og ser fortsatt ned på skiene sine. Han føler seg så ufattelig dum.   
Et smil brer seg i ansiktet til Even.

 

“Jeg synes det er digg at du har stalket meg” fortsetter Even. “Egentlig synes jeg det er litt romantisk”   
  


_ “Ikke vær feig, stå i det _ ”, tenker han for seg selv. Han retter seg opp og møter blikket til Even.”Jeg sjekket telefonnummeret du ringte på mobilen min”

 

“Å ja?”

 

“Ja”

 

“Åh Isak. Du kunne jo bare spurt da. Eller egentlig burde jeg fortalt. Du var jo snill å låne meg mobilen. Det var utrolig dumt av meg å ikke fortelle noe om det. Så nå har du gått rundt å lurt på hvem Mikael er. He he.. Var det derfor du ikke kom innom den morgenen på sykehuset? Jeg skjønte jo ikke en dritt av hvorfor du ikke kom”   
  


“Ja” sier Isak bare kort. Han skammer seg, men vil ikke pakke det inn. Det er ikke noe å forklare, dette er den ærlige sannheten. Det var derfor han ikke ville besøke Even.

  
Even kan ikke dy seg og sklir helt inn til Isak, slår armene rundt han og gir han en skikkelig klem. Han begraver fjeset sitt i nakke til Isak og snuser inn lukten av han. Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han skal reagere. Men legger armene forsiktig rundt livet på Even, og klemmer han inntil seg, slik Even gjør med han. Han eksploderer innvendig. Det føles som om hundre sommerfugler slippes samtidig. Isak føler seg helt salig når Even slipper taket og dytter han litt fra seg.

 

“Isak….Jeg…. “ begynner Even. “Isak...Jeg liker deg veldig godt Isak”   
  
Even kikker litt sjenert opp på Isak gjennom luggen som henger litt ned i pannen.

 

Isak kan nesten ikke tro det han hører. Her har han gått rundt og trodd at Mikael har vært kjæresten hans. Vært helt blind for andre muligheter, og tolket alt i verste mening. Typisk han og den pessimistiske tankegangen hans.

 

En ubeskrivelig følelse av lettelse og glede skyller gjennom kroppen hans. 

Og han forstår nå at han ikke kan lyve for seg selv. Even er absolutt mer enn en tilfeldig pasient. Det står helt klart for han nå. Han har falt for Even. Hardt og dypt.

 

“Jeg liker deg også. Veldig godt” svarer Isak. Han strekker seg forsiktig fram og gir Even et kyss på kinnet”

 

Et stort smil brer seg i ansiktet til Even og det sender ilinger gjennom kroppen hans. De ser på hverandre og begynner å le.    
  
Etter å ha stått og ledd og sett litt prøvende på hverandre, setter de utfor bakken igjen.

Det går ikke like fort med Isak, men Even stopper og venter. Passer på at Isak ikke skal henge for langt etter.    
  
Da de kommer ned til bunnen av bakken, blir de enige om at de skal ta neste turen opp til skredområdet. Isak tror det kan være lurt av Even å se ulykkesstedet slik at han får bearbeidet inntrykkene. Even er skeptisk. Han vet ikke hvordan han vil reagere. Men noe inne i han sier at det er lurt å gjøre det. Hoppe i det for å bearbeide alt som har skjedd. Dessuten tenker han at Isak er den beste personen å gjøre det med. Han er jo tross alt lege, og kan alt om traumer. 

 

…

De kommer seg inn i gondolen som skal ta dem opp igjen på nytt. Det er like mange folk denne gangen.    
  


Isak blir stående foran Even midt i folkemengden. Han tenker på at han er glad han ikke lider av klaustrofobi. Men det får han til å tenke på Even. 

Han snur seg, ser på han og spør om det går bra med han. Han synes Even ser litt blek ut. 

Men Even bare smiler og sier ja. 

Isak snur seg igjen men skvetter i det han kjenner en arm som smyger seg rundt livet og under jakken hans. Han kjenner Evens hånd stryke han lett over magen og Isak må knipe igjen munn for ikke å slippe ut pinlige lyder.    
  


Den lille fjærlette berøringen får det til å gå ilinger gjennom kroppen hans. Det kiler behagelig i alle sanser. 

Even lener seg fram og hvisker i øret hans at så lenge Isak er med han, går alt bra.  

Han klemmer hånden hans som en bekreftelse på at det er greit å føle det sånn. 

Så legger han hånden sin over Even sin og fletter fingrene sine inn i hans. 

Isak kjenner at det er helt greit. Det føles godt å stå sånn med Even. Kjenne nærheten fra Even.

Med ett er de oppe ved toppen ved første platå der gondolen stopper. De bytter bane.

Den neste er ikke like full men de står likevel tett inntil hverandre. Isak drister seg til å legge hånden sin på ryggen til Even. Det føles egentlig naturlig og godt. 

Even snur seg mot han og smiler, tydelig glad for framstøtet hans. Han besvarer smilet og trekker Even enda litt nærmere.

 

Gondolen har nådd toppen og de kommer seg ut, og får spent på seg skiene.

Isak forklarer hvor de skal stoppe. Men kjører foran Even for å vise veien. 

Han stanser på et lite platå og venter på Even som kommer like etter. De tråkker helt ut på kanten. “Her nede gikk skredet” sier han og peker ned i dalsøkket ved siden av løypa. 

 

Han ser på Even og ser at han sliter.

“Går det bra med deg Even?” 

 

Even svelger og kremter. Isak vet det er tøft å se ulykkesstedet der han nesten mistet livet. 

Han tråkker bort og helt inn til Even.

“Even… Det går bra. Jeg er her” sier han og legger armene rundt han. 

Han kjenner at Even er anspent. 

 

“Vi behøver ikke gjøre dette" sier han til Even. 

 

“Men jeg vil det Isak. Jeg vil at du skal forklare meg hva som skjedde”

 

“Okei” svarer Isak og begynner å forklare. Han forteller nøyaktig hvordan det var. Om hvordan de fant han. Hva slags tilstand han var i. Og om gjenopplivingen. Om frustrasjonen han følte når han ikke fikk hjertet til å slå. Om sinnet og fortvilelsen som vokste frem under behandlingen.

 

Han forteller om lettelsen han følte når Even begynte å puste igjen. Og om turen i helikopteret som som føltes som en evighet.

 

Even snur seg mot Isak. Han har tårer i øynene.

 

“Du rettet livet mitt Isak” Even bøyer hodet og tårene renner nedover kinnet hans.   
  
Isak får vondt av å se han sånn.

 

“Du...Jeg gjorde bare jobben min. Men jeg er veldig glad for at det gikk så bra”    
Han sklir enda litt nærmere Even og tørker vekk tårene på kinnet hans med tommelen sin før han lener seg fram og kysser han ømt på kinnet. 

 

Even ser opp. De er kun noen millimeter fra hverandre. De ser på hverandre noen sekunder før Even lukker det siste lille mellomrommet som ligger mellom dem, og han kjenner et par myke, varme lepper omslutte sine egne i et mykt og varsomt kyss.

  
Følelsene til Isak eksploderer. Han har aldri opplevd et så vakkert kyss. Det er så ømt og fylt av så mye følelser at Isak blir helt svimmel.

 

Even trekker seg litt tilbake, ser på Isak og smiler før han kysser Isak igjen.

 

“Skal vi dra ned i landsbyen å drikke litt kakao i stedet. Så kan vi prate litt..” sier han i det han stopper opp og ser på Isak.

 

Det høres ut som en god idé svarer han og stjeler et lite kyss til.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Kan jeg bli her?

De er på vei ned fra bakken. De skal ned i landsbyen. Finne en koselig kafé og drikke kakao. De trenger å lande etter den følelsesmessige utladningen. 

I det de er halvveis nede bakken, mister Isak plutselig balansen og skjærer ut av løypa og ned i skauen. Det siste Even ser, er et kaos av armer, ben, ski og staver som forsvinner over kanten. 

Even tråkker seg etter for å hjelpe, og han finner Isak liggende å kave i snøen med ski og staver hulter til bulter.

Isak ligger å stønner. Det er tydelig at han har vondt et eller annet sted og Even skynder seg bort til han, men blir stående litt hjelpeløs og tafatt og se på han.   
  
“Faen..Jeg tror jeg har skadet kneet mitt” sier han og lukker øynene

Even vil gjerne hjelpe, men vet ikke helt hvordan han skal håndtere situasjonen. Han er jo ingen lege…. . Han får prøve å gjøre det han tror er riktig. Isak sier vel i fra hvis han gjør noe galt.   
  
Isak møter et par usikre øyne når han ser på Even. Han ser at Even tydeligvis ikke er vant til å håndtere slike situasjoner og forteller Even hva han må gjøre.

Even drar forsiktig opp glidelåsen i siden på buksen hans, slik at han får sett på kneet.   
Isak har ingen god forklaring på hva som skjedde, men vondt er det. Han må ha fått en vridning.   
Han prøver forsiktig å bevege benet, og kan raskt konstantere at det i allefall ikke er noe brudd.

Even setter seg på huk foran Isak og tar benet forsiktig opp i fanget sitt. Isak ligger stille og  ser på Even mens han stryker benet hans forsiktig. De store, varme hendene til Even legger seg over kneet hans.

“Gjør det vondt?” spør han.

Isak bare nikker. Ute av stand til å si noe. Berøringen til Even får han til å glemme hvor vondt det egentlig er.

“Det ser litt hovent ut” sier Even.   
Isak må smile. “Okei, dr Bech Næsheim”   
Even smiler og møter blikket hans under luggen, bøyer seg ned og kysser kneet hans. 

“Kanskje dette gjør det litt bedre?” sier han og kysser det en gang til.

Isak kjenner at det går ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. 

“Nå er det min tur til å redde deg Valtersen” sier Even og krabber opp til Isak og slenger seg ned ved siden av han i snøen.

Han lener seg mot Isaks lepper og later som han hører lytter etter pusten hans.   
  
“Hvordan er det med åndedrettet? Ikke noe åndedrett nei.” 

Even strekker seg fram og kysser Isak. Mens han legger armen sin på brystet til Isak.   
“Hvordan er det med hjertet? Det slår fint kan jeg kjenne. Litt rask puls kanskje?”

Isak flirer og lukker øynene. Lar seg rive med på en bølge av varme følelser. Evens lepper føles myke og varme mot hans egne. 

Han åpner opp og lar tungen gli inn i munnen hans. Smaker og føler. Glemmer tid og sted.

Even bryter plutselig kysset og Isak slår opp øynene igjen. Ser inn et par mørke og blå øyne som stråler av lyst og kåthet. Isak har aldri sett noe vakrere. 

Even smiler. Og hsn er noe av det fineste Isak noen gang har sett. Han stråler. Og han kjenner at han selv smiler. Med hele seg. 

“Vi kan ikke bli her Isak”

Isak får dratt ned glidelåsen på buksebenet igjen og Even får støttet han opp i løypa.   
Han drar den ene armen til Isak rundt skulderen sin og legger sin egen rundt livet hans, slik at han får støttet Isak på best mulig måte ned resten av bakken.    
  
Isak liker å ha Even nær seg. Liker å kjenne den faste armen til Even rundt livet sitt.   
Da Even foreslår at de skal dra hjem til han på Chaletet, er ikke Isak vanskelig å be. Det siste han har lyst til nå, er å dra hjem til hybelen og ligge der alene. 

De får kommet seg ned til Even og inn på rommet til hans. 

Even unnskylder seg for rotet og synes åpenbart det er litt flaut at han ikke har ryddet. Men Isak beroliger han med at han tross alt har vært der tidligere for og hentet ting for han.   
Even svinser rundt seg selv og rydder frenetisk. Tydelig opprømt over å ha Isak hos seg. 

Isak har satt seg ned på sengen hans. Kneet verker og han blir nødt til å få seg en sykemelding for noen dager. Han får ringe inn til jobben og be om et røntgenbilde og en MR i morgen, slik at han får utelukket brudd og eventuelle bløtdelsskader.

Even hjelper han med å få av seg skitøyet, og kan ikke la være å stirre på Isak når han står foran han i bare stillongs og hvit pologenser. 

“Du ser ut som en vakker prins” kommer det fra Even.

Isak får plutselig to lange armer slengt rundt seg og blir dratt inn en klem.   
Han besvarer klemmen ved å legge armene rundt Even. Snuse inn lukta av han.    
Han lukter godt og han lukker øynene og nyter bare å stå slik. I armene på Even.   
  
Men Even løsriver seg etter en stund. Gir han et raskt kyss og ber han legge seg ned for å hvile kneet.   
Isak legger seg ned på sengen hans og bygger opp litt under kneet slik at det får god støtte.   
Deretter tar han en telefon til jobben sin for å forklare hva som har skjedd.   
  
Even har forsvunnet ut på kjøkkenet for å lage litt middag til dem.    
Han kommer tilbake etter en liten stund med to tallerkner fyllt med kjøttboller og potetmos.   
“Jeg visste ikke helt hva du likte, men regnet med at kjøttboller og potetmos var OK?” sier Even og plasserer seg i sengen ved siden av Isak.   
  
Isak spiser med stor apetitt. Han er ikke vant med hjemmelaget mat på denne måten. Enten blir det dagens i kantina, eller så blir det noe annen ferdigmat fra butikken i nærheten.   
  
Men kjøttboller og potetmos kan han ikke huske sist han spiste.   
  
“Det smaker fantastisk, Even. Tusen takk. Du er så snill”   
  
“Skulle bare mangle. Jeg må få lov til å gjengjelde noe etter alt du har gjort for meg”   
  
“Men jeg gjorde jo bare jobben min, Even!”

“Var det jobben din å hente ting for meg? Eller la meg låne telefonen din? eller at du kom innom flere ganger om dagen?” Even kikker granskende bort på Isak.

Isak kjenner han rødmer under blikket til Even. Han hadde jo sagt det til seg selv hele tiden. At Even bare var en tilfeldig pasient som trengte hjelp. Men sannheten er vel at han følte en umiddelbar og uunngåelig tiltrekning til Even. I fra det minuttet han stod over han i skredet følte han at det var noe spesielt med denne mannen.

“Nei. Det var ikke jobben min. Men jeg følte det var viktig for meg”

“Jeg er glad du følte det sånn, Isak. Jeg trodde seriøst jeg var død og hadde møtt en engel da jeg så deg første gang”

“En engel faktisk?”

“Ja, en engel. MIN engel” sier Even og kysser han på kinnet.   
  
Isak må smile. At han sitter her med Even, føles nesten uvirkelig.    
De spiser opp og blir sittende i sengen å prate.

Men kneet til Isak verker. Han har tydelig vondt.

“Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe deg med Isak? Er det noe du trenger?”   
  
Isak tenker seg om. Han føler at det er litt flaut å spørre, men han trenger både smertestillende, litt isposer og bandasje. Så han skriver en resept og får Even til å hente tingene på et apotek i nærheten.

Han kommer tilbake med tingene til Isak etter en liten stund. I tillegg kommer han med to kopper kakao.

“Vi skulle jo drikke kakao” sier han og gir Isak den ene koppen.    
  
Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile. Han er søt da...Even. De sitter tett i sengen og drikker varm kakao. 

“Var ikke akkurat sånn jeg tenkte vi skulle drikke kakao da, men det er bedre enn ikke noe. Du har forresten kakaobart sier Even og stryker tommelen sin over leppen til Isak.

“Det har du også” svarer Isak og stjeler til seg fet kyss.

Gode gud... Det føles så godt. Even har de mykeste og deiligste leppene han noen gang har kjent. De kliner litt innimellom slurker av varm kakao og søte ord.

Even legger armen om Isaks skulder og trekker han nærmere.

“Da jeg lå på sykehuset, rakk jeg å tenke mye” sier han. “En av de tingene jeg lovet meg selv, var å aldri holde igjen på noe. Plutselig kan alt være over. Da er det for sent. Derfor ble jeg veldig glad når du ville bli med på skidate”

Isak ler en trillende latter “Ja, se hvor bra DET gikk da. Kan forresten hjelpe meg med å legge på bandasjen? Og hentet litt vann?”

Isak får svelget ned noen amertetillend og legger seg ned på ryggen.

Deretter hjelper Even han med å legge Is på kneet. Even klarer ikke å dy seg, og må stryke litt på låret til Isak mens han fester isposen med bandasje. Isak ser henført ut og kjenner at det kribler i magen av Evens berøring.

“Hvis du ikke slutter med det der, blir du nødt til å hjelpe meg med litt andre ting også” sier Isak og skuler flørtende på Even som blir rosa i kinna.

“Eeh sorry as.. Men jeg klarer i klarer ikke å la være”   
  
“Helsepersonell kan ikke gjøre sånt med pasientene sine, Even”

“Nei...Jeg er elendig på å være helsepersonell. Men elsker at du er pasienten min da.. Og så elsker jeg å ta på deg, lukte på deg… smake på deg…” 

Even krabber opp ved siden av Isak og kysser han lenge og lidenskapelig. Isak må bryte for å puste.

“Når jeg blir bra i kneet skal jeg gjøre dirty ting med deg. Jeg lover. Det har ikke noe med legevitenskap å gjøre, men definitivt noe med anatomi og gjøre” sier Isak og drar Even til seg for et nytt kyss.

Even legger seg  deretter til rette ved siden av Isak med hodet på armen hans. Han ligger og stryker Isak på magen. Tegner små sirkler. Varmen fra kroppen til Even og de smertestillende tablettene gjør han søvnig og sløv.

“Kan jeg bli her hos deg i natt, Even? Det blir så styr å komme seg til hybelen nå”

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Det er ikke noe jeg heller vil, enn at du blir her hos meg” Svarer Even og tar et godt tak rundt Isak og drar han tettere til seg. Snuser inn duften av han. Det føles godt. 

  
  
  
\-----------------   
  



	11. Klær til besvær

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for søte kommentarer og kudos.   
> ❤❤❤

Isak våkner om natten. Han ligger tett inntil Even med armene hans rundt seg.    
Han føler seg heldig. Heldig som får oppleve dette. Å ligge inntil en så flott mann som Even. Det kunne fort ha gått så veldig, veldig galt. Så ville han bare vært et nummer i statistikken. Nok en person som hadde omkommet i skred. Det skjedde jo hele tiden. Ikke bare i Østerrike. Men over hele verden. Mange av ulykkene kunne vært unngått hadde folk vært mer forsiktig, og hatt mer respekt for fjellet.   
Men enkelte ganger var det uforskyldt. Sånn som i Evens tilfelle. Han hadde bare vært på feil sted til feil tid.

Kanskje det var skjebnens ironi som spilte han et puss. Hadde ikke Even blitt tatt av raset, ville han aldri møtt han. 

Han er glad han har møtt Even. Men skulle helst sett at det hadde vært på en annen måte. Det var nesten bare flaks at han hadde klart å få i gang hjertet til Even igjen.   
Faktum er at Even hadde vært halvveis inn i døden. Men det orker han ikke tenke for mye på nå som han ikke lenger klarer å holde en profesjonell avstand til det. Og i allefall ikke snakke med Even om det.

Det er ille nok for Even som det er. Den fysiske rekonvalesensen er en ting. Det er værre med den psykiske. Som lege vet han at det kan ta lang tid å bearbeide slike traumer. Og de psykiske sårene kan være store og kompliserte. Even virker tilsynelatende å ta dette fint utad. Men hvordan han har det inni seg er en annen sak.

Kneet til Isak verker, og han må på do. Han prøver å smyge seg ut av armene til Even og hinker i mørket ut på badet, men snubler i noen klær på gulvet og faller over ende.

Det bråker noe helt forferdelig da han griper etter det nærmeste han får tak i og velter en stol i fallet.

  
Even våkner av et brak og hiver seg ut av sengen. Han er borte hos Isak på et blunk som ligger på gulvet og vrir seg av smerte.

 

“Herregud….Isak. Går det bra?”   
  
“eeeh...nei. Hjelp meg opp Even

 

Det kjennes ut som om ti kniver er stukket inn i kneet hans og vris rundt. Smerten er så intens at han kjenner kvalmen stige og at kaldsvetten spruter.   
Før han vet ordet av det kaster han opp utover gulvet og over klærne til Even som ligger på gulvet. Han brekker seg flere ganger og Even står stiv av skrekk med oppsperrede øyne.

  
“Herregud!, hva skjer??” roper han mot Isak. Redselen tar tak i Even og strammer seg som en isende klo i magen hans.

 

Isak blir liggende å hive etter pusten og prøver å ta seg inn. Shit...gulvet er fullt av oppkast.

  
  
“Jeg beklager, Even. Men det er smertene som fremkaller brekningene. Det er en normal reaksjon på smerter"

 

Even får tårer i øynene. Å.se at Isak har det så vondt er hjerteskjærende. Han faller ned på kne ved siden av Isak og tar hånda hans.

  
  
“Jeg ble så redd…. Jeg skal hente noen rene klær til deg, som du kan låne så lenge”

  
  
Even reiser seg og begynner å rote i klærne sine, finner et par rene joggebukser og en hettegenser.

  
  
“Se her.. du kan ta dette. Jeg skal finne vaskebøtte og langkost, slik at jeg får vasket”   
  
“Even..jeg er så lei for det. Det var ikke meningen å kaste opp på tingene dine. Jeg tror nesten jeg må få låne badet ditt, slik at jeg får dusjet litt også. Jeg har oppkast over hele meg”   
  
“Ja, selvfølgelig. Jeg skal finne håndkle. Men klarer du det alene da?”   
  
“Nei. Jeg tror du må hjelpe meg litt. Jeg kan ikke tråkke på benet nå, så du må støtte meg, hvis ikke du har en stol eller noe jeg kan sitte på”

“Ingen stol” svarer Even og ser på Isak.

 

Even blir mo i knærne av å tenke på Isak i dusjen. “Holy shit” er alt han klarer å tenke.

 

Isak hinker, med støtte fra Even, ut på badet.

  
  
“Jeg går ut og rydder og vasker så lenge”

 

Even vet ikke helt hvordan han skal håndtere situasjonen. Han vet at han må hjelpe Isak. Men må bare summe seg litt først.

Isak føler veldig på det og skulle ønske han bare kunne forsvinne. Men Even er så søt og omsorgsfull. Han vet at Even antagelig ikke bryr seg med det over hodet, men bare ønsker å hjelpe.

Han får dratt av seg klærne og kommer seg inn i dusjen.

Men det er ikke lett å håndtere såpe, dusj og vask på samme tid. Hadde han bare hatt en stol å sitte på….

Han skjønner etter hvert at Han må ha hjelp og roper på Even.

Even står rett utenfor døren og prøver å forberede seg på det som må komme. Det er ingen vei tilbake. Dette må han stå i.

Isak har ropt på han to ganger allerede.

Isak roper en gang til. Han blir nødt til å svare, trekker været og åpner døren på gløtt.

Han skuler inn gjennom den smale åpningen. Kan se konturene av kroppen til Isak gjennom den duggede glassveggen på dusjen.

Sommerfuglene flakser vilt i magen. Fantasien spinner ukontrollert om naken, varm hud, hender som glir over definerte muskler, varm pust og myke lepper.....

Han lukker øynene og prøver å riste seg ut av tankespinnet.

 

“Hva er det Isak? Du ropte?”

“Jeg tror du må hjelpe meg…”

 

Even svelger.

Hvordan skal han klare dette?

Det er bare en måte å finne det ut på.

Han åpner døren helt og går inn på badet.

Han blir stående som paralysert og stirre med munnen halvåpen, ute av stand til å få ut et eneste ord.

Isak ser på Even som står som fastfrosset på gulvet. Han må smile til tross for smertene. Forstår greia hans. Han hadde nok reagert på samme måten hadde han kommet inn på badet med en naken Even i dusjen. Men akkurat nå må han ha hjelp for få vasket seg.

 

“Kan du bare støtte meg litt slik at jeg får såpet meg inn. Jeg stinker spy"

 

Even blir helt satt ut og får bilder på netthinna når Isak snakker om å såpe seg inn. 

 

“Isak!...jeg må være ærlig med deg her. Jeg vet ikke om jeg kan takle å se deg i dusjen akkurat nå”

“Even….Bare hold meg og snu deg bort”

“Ja det er lett for deg å si det...Det krever viljestyrke as...Du skjønner det?”

“Ja. Jeg skjønner det Even. Men då må seriøst hjelpe meg”

“Ja, jeg beklager. Selvfølgelig. Det var egoistisk av meg. Jeg er en dårlig person”

  
“Ikke si sånt Even. Bare hjelp meg nå, slik at jeg blir ferdig”

 

Even tar seg sammen og hjelper Isak slik at han får gjort seg ferdig. Han står klar med håndkle når Isak er ferdig og tuller han inn i håndkle, pakker armen rundt han og klemmer han inntil seg

 

“Jeg er så lei meg Isak”

“Hmm? hva snakker du om Even?”

“Hadde ikke rotet mitt ligget på gulvet, hadde du jo ikke falt”   
  
“Even. Ikke tenk på det, vær så snill. Hjelp meg bare bort til senga slik at jeg får tatt noen tabletter mot smertene og lagt meg ned”   
  
Even klarer ikke å slippe tak i den dårlige samvittigheten og klandrer seg selv for fallet til Isak.    
Han vet ikke hva godt han skal gjøre for Isak. Henter vann, klær, ordner sengen, henter puter og ispose. Isak må til slutt berolige han.

  
“Even…  Det går bra. La meg bare slappe av. Så kjører du meg på legevakten i morgen, Ok?”

“Ja, OK”

De legger seg i sengen. Isak prøver å legge seg så godt til rette som han kan klare. Han har armene til Even rundt seg.

Hadde det ikke vært for dette hersens kneet nå så hadde alt vært helt perfekt. Akkurat det er han veldig sikker på. Han er totalt fortapt i denne vakre skapningen som han har liggende ved siden av seg. 

Han kjenner pusten til Even mot nakken sin og et par hender som sniker seg tettere rundt magen hans.


	12. Bli hos meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er klar for å være der for Isak når han er skadet.  
> Eller er han egentlig det?

Isak våkner og føler seg groggy. Han prøver å åpne øynene, men han møtes av et skarpt, skjærende lys.

 

Han kjenner at noen tar hånden hans, og han snur seg. Åpner øynene sakte og ser Even sitte der ved siden av sengen og holde han i hånden.

 

“hvordan føler du deg?” hører han Even si

 

Isak kremter og en rusten stemme piper fram “Orker ikke prate akkurat nå”

 

“Jeg er så lei for det", hører han Even si.

 

Even ser trist ut. Han sitter slukøret å stryker Isak over hånden. Isak ser en mann som er  full av skyldfølelse og som ser ut til å bære hele verdens bekymringer på skuldrene sine.

 

“Slutt. Det er ikke din skyld"

Isak prøver å trøste Even. Hadde han bare vært mer våken og ikke vært så groggy, skulle han dratt Even inntil seg klemt han. Ikke bare for Evens skyld. Men også for sin egen del. Det er ikke noe han heller kunne tenke seg enn å få gi Even en trøstende, varm klem. Men akkurat nå har han nok med seg selv

 

Da han hadde våknet i morges var kneet fortsatt veldig hovent og vondt, så Even hadde kjørt han til legekontoret så snart de hadde åpnet. Derfra hadde det gått videre til sykehuset for røntgen og MR, hvor de hadde funnet ut at menisken var sprukket og at kneet måtte opereres.

Nå var den sydd sammen og de neste 6 ukene ble han nødt til å tilbringe med skinne og krykker.

Heldigvis at han hadde Even. Han kunne sikkert hjelpe til med alle de praktiske tingene han selv ikke kunne gjøre nå. Problemet var bare at Even ikke skulle være i Østerrike i 6 uker….  


…

 

Even sitter og stryker Isak over hånda. Han kan ikke la være å tenke på tiden da rollene var byttet om og det var Isak som satt i denne stolen. Hvor godt det hadde føltes å ikke være alene. Likevel klarer han ikka la vær å kjenne på den vonde klumpen i magen. Hadde han bare ikke latt alle klærne ligge strødd rundt på gulvet hadde kanskje ikke Isak behøvd å ligge her. Det gnager. Han klarer ikke bli kvitt den vonde følelsen av at han kan være årsaken til at Isak ligger og har det vondt. Hvorfor må han alltid fucke opp ting? Det er jo typisk, tenker han. Even Bech Næsheim klarer jo aldri å gjøre noe riktig. Han er jo bare en byrde for alle. En jævla taper… Ååå, at han aldri kan klare å gjøre noe riktig. Han sukker. Og lukker øynene. Tenker at han ikke er Isak verdig. Og at Isak tross alt har det bedre alene, uten han. Hvordan kan han tro at Isak skal ville ha han. Det er jo absurd. Isak som er en fremadstormende suksessfull akuttlege. Hvorfor skulle han ville tilbringe tid sammen med en som han.

 

Even kjenner at han må tenke, reiser seg og går..   
Han går med raske skritt nedover den smale korridoren.   
Alt føles med ett så trykkende. Som om veggene kommer nærmere. Han hører et brus av stemmer rundt seg. Ser mennesker som haster ut og inn av rom. Pusten går raskerer og hjertet slår.

Han fikser ikke dette. Han må ut. Ut å puste…

NÅ.  
  
….

 

Isak slår opp øynene. Ser bort på stolen der Even har sittet. Den er tom.  
Kanskje han bare er ute på gangen tenker Isak og lukker øynene igjen.

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har ligget med lukkede øyne, men det kommer plutselig over han at det har gått lang tid siden Even satt og holdt han i hånden.

 

Han blir med ett helt våken og heiser seg litt opp i sengen for å se etter Even.   
Han er fremdeles borte.   
En ubehagelig følelse begynner å ta plass i magen hans.

Han tilkaller en pleier som kommer etter kort tid. Spør om hun kan se etter Even på gangen.  
Det er ingen Even ute på gangen kan hun opplyse om når hun kommer tilbake.

 

Han griper etter mobilen sin og prøver å ringe. Men Even svarer ikke.

 

Isak begynner å bli urolig, men prøver å si til seg selv at Even kanskje bare har gått utenfor for å få seg litt luft. Kanskje mobilen er tom for strøm.  
  
Han vet med seg selv at det han driver med nå er å bortforklare den økende uroen han kjenner.

 

Han vet at traumet Even har gått igjennom kan gi utslag på mange forskjellige måter og at man kan få etterreaksjoner.

 

Han blir stadig mer urolig og liker ikke at han ikke får kontakt med Even.

 

….

 

Even går gatelangs. Bena går av seg selv. Han vet ikke hvor han er, bare vet at han må bort. Vekk. Det eneste han får til, er å såre de menneskene han er glad i. Hvordan kan han tro han kan være bra for noen. Ingen fortjener en som han.

 

Han kjenner at tårene kommer. Han har skadet og såret det mennesket som betyr mest for han akkurat nå. Mannen som reddet livet hans. Han klarer tydeligvis ikke ta vare på seg selv, klarer ikke tenke på basale ting som å holde det ryddig rundt seg. Hvordan skal han da klare å ta vare på Isak? Være der for han? Det føles som en umulig oppgave.

Dette kan ikke gå bra. Det er noe han vet. Det er det samme hver gang. Når ting begynner å gå bra, klarer han å fucke det opp.

Han kjenner en stor sorg når han innser at at han må prate med Isak. Såpass skylder han denne fantastiske mannen. Han kan ikke bare stikke av. La Isak være igjen som en skadeskutt fugl. Han må i allefall prøve å forklare….

  
Han vet ikke hvor han er, men finner en taxi og kommer seg tilbake til sykehuset.

 

Even blir sittende å betrakte Isak der han ligger med lukkede øyne. Han har nok sovnet igjen etter narkosen. Han klarer ikke å ta øynene fra han. Ser på det nydelige ansiktet med de perfekte øynene og den vakre munnen med den særegne amorbuen.

 

Han setter seg i stolen og puster tungt. Prøver å kjenne godt etter på hva som er riktig.

 

Vil han gi opp Isak fordi han ikke er bra nok? Et kaos av følelser og frustrasjon herjer og sloss om plassen, og han føler selv han blir en tilskuer til det hele. Så absurd og likevel så virkelig.

 

Even ser bort på Isaks rene og pene trekk, så uimotståelig vakker.

Det gjør vondt å se på Isak. Tanken på at han skal gi slipp på dette føles plutselig ikke så åpenbart likevel.

  
Og han tenker at det likevel kan være verdt å kjempe for.

Han hadde styrke til å kjempe for livet sitt. Har han kjempet for livet sitt bare for å tro at han ikke er bra nok?

  
Han hadde jo lovet seg selv om å ikke holde tilbake på noe lenger.   
Selv om det gjør vondt å tenke på at han såret Isak, er det kanskje enda vondere å gi slipp på han.

 

Han lener seg fram og stryker Isak over kinnet med tommelen før han lener seg fram og kysser han forsiktig.

 

Isak grynter men smiler med lukkede øyne. Tydelig glad for å ha Even hos seg igjen.

 

Isak knuger hånden til Even inntil seg “Hvor har du vært?” sier han lavt til Even.  
  
Even kremter “Jeg måtte ut å ha litt luft”

 

Isak bare nikker samtykkende og klemmer hånden hans hardere.  
“Det er okei, Even”

 

Med ett slår realiteten inn over han som en bølge. Han kan ikke, og vil Ikke, reise fra Isak. Det går ikke. Hva tenkte han på? Han blir nesten litt redd av sin egen bedømmelse. Så nære han var ved å gi slipp. Er det så enkelt? At tankene hans kan få han til å ta dumme beslutninger når han er på en dårlig plass i hodet sitt?

 

Ja. Han vet at svaret er Ja. Men kan han leve med det? vil Isak kunne leve med at han har det sånn? Vil det gå bra å knytte seg til Isak?  


Han klemmer hånden til Isak og trykker den mot brystet sitt med begge hender.

 

Isak gløtter på øynene og ser på han med et uutgrunnelig blikk.

 

“Even… “ hvisker han. “Bli hos meg” som om Isak har lest tankene hans.

 

“Jeg skal ingen steder" sier han trykker hånden til Isak mot munnen sin.

 

Isak sovner igjen. Even blir sittende å tenke på hvor heldig han egentlig har vært. At han overlevde skredet og at han har møtt Isak.

 

Vissheten om at han har sagt til Isak at han skal bli, føles godt. Han kjenner at følelsene for Isak er sterke og at det var riktige ord.

 

Fornøyd med beslutningen ringer han moren sin og forteller om Isak, og at han sannsynligvis kommer til å bli værende litt lenger enn planlagt.

Deretter får han tatt en lengre telefon med arbeidsgiveren sin og ordnet seg permisjon. Heldigvis viste han forståelse for situasjonen.

 

Når han går inn til Isak igjen ligger han fortsatt med lukkede øyne og Even kryper opp i sengen og legger seg ved siden av han. Han er sikker nå. Sikker på at det er dette han vil.

 

Han stryker Isak over håret og dytter vekk litt av luggen hans med pekefingeren.

 

Isak gløtter på øynene og ser rett på Even som ligger tett inntil han.

 

“Hei” kommer det lavt fra Even.

Isak smiler og hvisker et lavt Hei tilbake. Noe skjørt og vakkert ligger mellom dem. Kapslet inn i en symbiose bare de to er en del av…

 

De blir revet ut av den lille boblen de har skapt mellom seg av en pleier som står ved enden på senga og kremter.

 

De ser begge opp på damen som står å ser på dem. Husker plutselig hvor De er og Even setter seg opp og kommer seg raskt ut av senga.

Litt småflau og rød kinnene unnskylder han seg og setter seg i stolen.

 

“Are you ready to go home Isak?”

 

Pleieren kjenner tydeligvis Isak og det får Even til å bli enda flauere.

 

Men Isak tar brodden av situasjonen og forklarer pleieren at jo da. Han er klar til å dra hjem. Det er ikke noe problem. Om han klarer seg alene? Ja.. nei ..det er ikke noe problem så lenge han har Even.

 

Even biter seg merke i ordene til Isak. Så lenge han har Even

Det betyr at…

 

Isak strekker ut hånden sin og søker etter Even sin. Ser etter bekreftelse i blikket hans av ordene sine.

 

Og Even nikker samtykkende…. ikke noe problem. Han skal passe på Isak. I allefall prøve, tenker han for seg selv.

 

Isak får på seg klærne igjen, får hentet papirer og utstyr til kneet, samt medisin.

 

De sitter i bilen til Isak. Even er rådvill. Skal han foreslå at Isak blir med hjem til han. Eller skal han bli med Isak hjem på hybelen.

 

Isak skjønner hva Even sitter å grubler på og tar valget for han.

 

“Kan vi bare dra hjem til deg Even. Orker ikke dra hjem til den triste hybelen nå. Og så er din seng mye bedre enn min”

 

Even ser opp på Isak og nikker samtykkende mens han ler…

“flørter du med meg Isak?”

 

“Flørter jeg? Jeg vil bare ligge i en deilig seng"

 

Even ler av Isaks forsøk på bortforklare

 

“I en deilig seng ja….”

 

Isak legger hånden sin over Even sin på girspaken.  
“Bare kjør du, Even. Hjem til deg”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere ventet fine folka  
> <3


	13. Fornuft og følelser

Isak våkner om natten av at Even kaster seg fra side til side. Han er urolig og mumler i søvne.   
Isak klarer ikke helt å få tak i hva det er er, men det er tydelig at Even drømmer og ikke har det bra. 

Isak legger seg tett inntil ryggen til Even og smyger armen sin rundt livet hans. 

Drar han tettere mot seg.

Even er fortsatt urolig. 

 

“Bby...Det går bra. Jeg er her” hvisker Isak beroligende i øret hans.

Han stryker Even beroligende over brystet og merker at han slapper mer av.   
  
“Isak?” hører han Even hviske lavt.

 

“mmhm?”

 

“Jeg hadde mareritt!”

 

“mmhm...vil du snakke om det?”

 

“Bare hvis du orker?”   
  
“Jeg orker alltid, Even”

 

Isak trekker Even nærmere og snuser han i nakken.   
  
“Jeg er her hos deg Even” 

 

Even forteller om drømmen. Om at han har tilbakevendende mareritt om at han er begravet under snøen.   
Og han forteller om bekymringene sine i forhold til Isak. Om ikke å strekke til og følelsen av ikke å være bra nok.   
Det er som om Even har åpnet en kran og alt bare renner uhemmet ut av han.   
  
Og Isak lar han prate. Svarer etter beste evne og støtter han så godt han kan. Beroliger han med at han ikke er noen byrde, at han er mer enn bra nok.Han vet at dette er viktig for Evens vei til å bearbeide alt som har skjedd.

Han holder rundt Even og stryker han forsiktig og trøstende.   
  
Etter en lang stund snur Even seg mot Isak og ser han inn i øynene. “Du vet du er verdens beste kjærste?”   
  
Isak blir nesten litt satt ut av Evens ord. Kjæreste...Ja. De har ikke kommet så langt at de har snakket om slike ting enda. Men han kan definitivt seg seg selv som Evens kjæreste. Han VIL være Evens kjæreste.  

  
“Det er du også, Even”

Det var bekreftelsen. De er altså kjærester. Opplest og vedtatt tenker Isak. Det må forsegles tenker han, og strekker seg fram lar tungen sveipe over de varme og myke leppene til Even. Han snuser inn lukten av han og lar nesen og leppene gli over ansiktet hans før han lukker øynene og presser leppene sin mot Even sine.   
  
Even lar seg rive med. Besvarer kysset sultent. Han åpner opp for Even og tungene dere møtes

Even legger seg halvveis over Isak og kyssene blir stadig mer intense.

 

“Fy faen...du er så jævlig deilig!” stønner Even og kysser han på halsen.

 

Isak kjenner hvordan begjæret blir sterkere og sterkere for hvert kyss Even planter rundt omkring på kroppen hans. Det kjennes ut som tusen sommerfugler flakser vilt i magen, og bare venter på å bli satt fri.

 

Han hiver etter pusten i det han kjenner Even kysser han på magen og stryker hånden sin oppover låret mot lysken.

 

“Even…”    
  


“Hysj…”

  
All fornuft forsvinner, og blir erstattet med følelser og et sterkt begjær som sitrer gjennom kroppen hans. Han er ikke sikker på om dette er riktig, men det føles fantastisk deilig. De store varme hendene til Even stryker over huden hans og sender hundrevis av ilinger gjennom alle nervene.

 

“Forsiktig med kneet” får Isak stønnet ut mellom kyss og hender som som er over alt.

 

“Jeg skal vær forsiktig!” forsikrer Even.   
  
Isak lukker øynene og lar seg drive av sted i nytelse når Even drar ned boxershortsen og kjærtegner han. Lar fingrene gli opp og ned før han lar tungen ta over.   
Lar den gli langs ballene og oppover mot tuppen før han tar han i munn.   
Isak stønner høyt og gir seg helt hen til Even.    
Evens tunge glir opp og ned, lekende og grådig. Varme og myke lepper som omslutter han. Hender som farer over kroppen hans og klemmer om hoftene.

 

Han kjenner orgasmen bre seg og forme seg i et høylytt stønn i det han kommer i munn på Even. 

 

Han blir liggende med lukkede øyne og puste tungt mens han kommer ned fra orgasmen.   
Even er oppe ved munnen hans og gir han et kyss før han forsvinner ut på badet.   
Isak kan kjenne avtrykket av leppene til Even og smaken av seg selv. Men det føles bare fint. Som noe vakkert de deler sammen bare de to.

 

Even kommer tilbake og legger seg bak ryggen på Isak og drar han tett inntil seg.   
  
“Jeg er så glad for at jeg har møtt deg. God natt Isak”

  
Isak tar hånden til Even som ligger rundt han og presser den mot hjertet sitt.   
“Jeg også” svarer han.   
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at du leste.  
> Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar  
> Det gjør meg glad.


	14. En framtidsdrøm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og kommentarer  
> Det varmer ALLTID
> 
> Jeg skulle ønske jeg klarte å skape litt mer drama og spenning i denne ficen
> 
> Men FLUFF er visst min greie :-)
> 
> En uforbederlig drømmende romantiker...

“God morgen!”

 

Isak våkner av at Even vifter foran nesen hans med nysmurt baguette og kakao

 

“Jeg har vært ute å kjøpt frokost og kakao til oss"

 

Isak setter seg opp i sengen 

 

“Wow… er du en sånn type?”

 

“Hehe.. hvordan da type?”

 

“En sånn type som driver å skjemmer bort kjæresten sin med digg frokost på senga?”

 

“Eeh...Ja! Jeg elsker å skjemme bort de jeg liker”, svarer Even og gir Isak et mykt morgenkyss

 

De setter seg til rette i sengen og spiser baguette og drikker rykende varm kakao.

 

Isak kjenner at dette er noe han definitivt kan leve med. Å våkne opp ved siden av Even og bli servert frokost på denne måten gjør han varm om hjertet.

 

Men han kan ikke la vær å tenke på hvordan det skal bli fremover. En ting er denne boblen de befinner seg i nå. Men det er jo ikke dette som er hverdagen. 

Hverdagene befinner seg hjemme i Oslo. Og Even skal snart dra….

 

“Even...hva skjer med oss, og dette her når du reiser?”

 

“Jeg har tatt permisjon fra jobben en måned. Og før du protesterer på det, vil jeg si at det er nøye overveid og en beslutning jeg står inne for. Jeg har lært så mye av dette som har skjedd. Jeg ønsker å være her med deg. Og det er viktigere enn alt annet”

 

Isak mister munn og mæle og vet ikke hva han skal svare, så han sier bare “wow"

 

Men han kjenner at han blir uendelig glad for det.

“Men hvor skal du bo?”

 

“Her...sammen med deg”

 

“Med meg faktisk" Isak ser på han med et overrasket blikk.

 

“Ja du er pasienten min. Og jeg er din personlige pleier om du ikke har skjønt det.”

 

“Even… jeg kan ikke la deg gjøre dette!”

 

Mer får ikke Isak sagt før han blir hysjet på og leppene hans blir stillnet med et mykt kyss.

 

_ Okei… tenker Isak. Her må jeg få ordnet opp i en del ting.  _

 

Han skjønner at det er liten vits i å protestere på Evens beslutning. Egentlig har han heller ikke lyst til å protestere. Det føles ganske fint at Even vil være hos han. Bli vartet opp og dullet med. Som regel er det han som må ta seg av andre. Berolige, forklare og fikse mennesker. Han tror også det er viktig for Even å kunne ha denne rollen som en slags beskytter. At han føler han på en måte kan veie litt opp for å ha reddet livet hans.

 

Så Isak lar Even få lov. Lov til å ta litt litt vare på han.

 

“Det er veldig koselig å bli tatt vare på av en personlig pleier” hvisker Isak. “Men hva har den personlige pleieren tenkt å gjøre når permisjonsmåneden er over?”

 

“Da har den personlige pleieren din tenkt å spørre om du kan bli med hjem til Oslo.”

 

Isak svarer ikke. Vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Perioden hans som lege i Østerrike er ikke ferdig før i august. Men han har ikke lyst til å være borte fra Even heller. Aller mest har han lyst til å ha sommeren her nede med Even. Ta noen fine turer rundt om i fjellene og oppleve, og se det sommerlige og frodige Østerrike også. Han vil så gjerne at Even skal bli der sammen med han ut perioden.

 

“Even...Jeg vil at du heller skal bli her sammen med meg. Jeg kan forhøre meg på sykehuset om de har en parhybel. Så bor vi der til jeg er ferdig. Da får vi testet ut dette forholdet her også”   
  
Even ler “testet ut forholdet?”

 

Isak ser overrasket på Even.”mmm ja?”

 

Even ler så tårene triller, mens Isak blir usikker og lurer på hva som er så morsomt.

“Trur du virkelig at det vil fungere dårligere der enn her?”

 

“Nei...Jeg vetta faen jeg!”

 

“Isak… Er det EN ting jeg er sikker på. Så er det det jeg føler for deg. Jeg har aldri vært tryggere, sikrere...U name it! på noe i hele mitt liv. Jeg har aldri møtt noen jeg har hatt sterkere følelser for, eller jeg har følt meg så hel sammen med. 

Men ja… Jeg blir gjerne. Hvis du vil ha meg her.”

  
“Mer enn noe annet, Even”

 

Even blir helt overveldet av Isaks ønske om å ha han hos seg.

 

“Er det sant?”  

 

“Ja.. Jeg vil at du skal være her hos meg. Men jeg vet jo ikke om det nærmer gjøre for din del"

 

“Jeg ringer arbeidsgiveren min. Jeg jobber som filmkritiker, og kan høre om jeg kan jobbe herfra. Det er jo mye å skrive, og jeg kan jo se filmer her også tenker jeg.

Det er sikkert ikke noe problem for meg å få til det. Arbeidsgiveren min er ganske grei”

 

Even er ivrig nå. Isak må le. Det er så godt å se gleden og entusiasme han utstråler.

 

“Jeg tjener jo shitload med penger, så det går nok bra”

 

“Jeg vet ikke hva jeg har gjort som fortjener dette…” sier Even og blir blank i øynene.

 

Isak trekker han inn til seg og borer nesen sin inn mot halsgropen til Even. Lukter på han, kjenner på varmen fra kroppen hans

Han lukker øynene og kjenner på hvor godt det føles å ha dette. 

 

Even stryker fingrene sine gjennom håret hans.

 

“Kan vi bare bli her i dag?”Sier Even

 

“Hehe… Jeg er ikke akkurat så mobil så blir nok pent nødt til det”

 

“Bra.. Jeg henter laptopen, så kan vi se en film”

 

De setter seg godt til rette i sengen. Og Even kjører i gang film på Laptoppen.

 

Even foreslår at de skal se “Call me by your name”. 

Isak har ikke peiling på hva det er for noe, men Even legger entusiastisk i vei om episk kjærlighet som ikke får sin rett. 

 

“Høres ganske trist ut" sier Isak. 

“Nei nei.... Dette er filmkunst på sitt beste. Selve storyen er kanskje trist, men likevel veldig vakker” 

Isak setter seg til rette i armkroken til Even og nyter å høre Even forklare og fortelle underveis. Om fantastiske filmscener og vakker musikk.    
Om Elio og Olivers kjærlighet som ikke får leve.    
Isak drømmer seg bort i Evens ord. Så befriende godt å ha noe abstrakt å forholde seg til i stedet for forskningsartikler og medisinsk fagprat.

 

“Even…. Vi drar til Nord-Italia til sommeren” sier han plutselig. 

Grepet av hele den drømmende situasjonen han befinner seg i. Med Even og vakre bilder over skjermen

  
Det må jo bare bli perfekt. De to sammen i Nord-Italia. Gardasjøen og Dolomittene. Isak rister på hodet og må smile av sine egne klissete og romantiske tanker. Men han liker det.   
  
Han snur seg mot Even og ser på han med alvor i blikket. Å reise til et så vakkert sted med Even er noe han har veldig, veldig lyst til. Kjenne den varme sommerbrisen leke over naken kropp, bade og ligge på en strand helt alene med Even. Kjærtegne solvarm hud og bare være på et bekymringsløst sted der det ikke finnes vekkerklokker. Hvor man spiser, drikker, elsker og sover når man har lyst. Uten tanke på klokker eller mas om daglige forpliktelser.

 

Even snur seg mot han. “Det høres fantastisk ut”   
  
Even lar leppene sine streife over huden på kinnet til Isak. Kysser han litt. Og drar han tett inntil seg.

 

Dette her… tenker Isak. Er noe jeg kan leve med.

 


	15. En kveld kveld ute

Isak og Even har bestemt seg for å gå ut en tur ut i landsbyen etter flere dager i leiligheten.

  
Isak har humpet rundt på krykker med Even støttende ved siden av seg, og har bestemt seg for å avslutte kvelden på en afterski med et par øl.

 

Musikken er øredøvende og stemningen høy. Puben er stappfull av skikledde mennesker som hiver ned på øl etter en lang dag i bakken.   
Isak kjenner litt på at Even skulle vært i bakken disse dagene. Ikke hengt med han inne i en leilighet. Han vet at Even elsker å stå på ski.

 

De står i baren med hver sin øl, prater og har det hyggelig. Isak kan se at mange kaster lange blikk etter Even. Og han kjenner stoltheten vokser. At denne flotte mannen, som mange snur seg etter, faktisk er kjæresten hans.

 

Hvem skulle trodd at han bokstavelig talt skulle finne drømmemannen sin der i raset for noen uker siden.

Isak ser på Even. Han står og gynger i takt med musikken. Som om bena ikke kan holdes stille.

 

“Hvis du har lyst til å danse, behøver du ikke stå her å holde meg med selskap da”

 

Even smiler “Skal jeg liksom gå ut der og danse mens du ser på meg?”

 

“Ja? hvorfor ikke?”    
Han gir Even et blikk som er fylt av beundring.

Even strekker seg fram og kysser han raskt. Og forsvinner ut på dansegulvet.

 

Isak står og ser på Even mens han danser. Blir betatt av hvordan han beveger den slanke kroppen sin i takt med rytmen. Han tar seg en stor slurk av den kalde ølen. Må kjøle seg ned. Fy faen at det går an å være så deilig. Isak klarer ikke ta øynene bort fra han. Skulle mer enn gjerne danset sammen med han. Tett tett. Kjent de eggende bevegelsene til Even mot sin egen kropp..

Kjent varmen, lukten og pusten hans mot seg selv. 

Kjent hvordan bare verden skulle forsvinne og bare de to eksistere og være for hverandre.

 

Han rykkes ut av tankene da en fyr kommet bort til han og spør om han er legen fra den lokale legevakten. 

“jo han er jo det?” svarer han. Fyren er full og ubehagelig nærgående. Med ett er Even oppe på siden av han og legger armen rundt livet hans som for å understreke hvem han hører til. 

 

“Please back off. Don't be unpleasant to my boyfriend” hører han Even si.

 

Mannen tar et par ustøe skritt bakover og betrakter dem mysende. Det lyser avsky av hele mannen. Måten han ser på dem, og hele kroppsspråket.

 

“Wait..what! Are you gay? That's fucking disgusting!”

 

Isak lukker øyne som for å beskytte seg mot de harde ordene som stikker som kniver i magen. Disgusting. At folk fremdeles kan lire av seg sånne fraser er uforståelig. At kjærlighet fremdeles skal forbeholdes de heteroseksuelle og konservative levereglene klarer han aldri å forstå. Og det gjør vondt. At enkelte miljøer og mennesker fremdeles ser det som sin rett til å påpeke og krenke andres legning.

 

Fyren stabler seg på ustøe ben mot ytterdøren. Han har visst tenkt seg ut. 

Isak møter Evens blikk som er svart av sinne. Et blikk han aldri før har sett hos Even. Han slipper taket i Isak og går etter fyren.

Isak roper etter Even, men han høre ikke.Even går med raske, målrettede skritt mot døren. Etter fyren.

 

Isak banner inni seg og kommer seg etter Even. I det han kommer seg ut døren ser han Even tar tak i mannen og dytter han over ende.

 

“Even! Hva faen driver du med?”

 

Isak står sjokkert og ser på Even som står over fyren med knyttede never klar til å slå.

 

“EVEN!!”

 

Even senker armene og blir stående og puste tungt. Full av sinne mot mannen som ligger på bakken.

 

Han kommer seg bort til Even og får dratt opp mannen som ligger på bakken. 

 

“Get out of my sight" får Isak sagt til mannen.

 

Han ser på Even. Han klarer ikke helt å ta innover seg det som nettopp skjedde.

Såret av mannens kommentar og skuffet over Evens voldsomme reaksjon snur han og går mot en taxi i nærheten.

 

Even kommer løpende etter. “Isak...Jeg er lei for det"

 

Isak svarer ikke, men går mot taxien. Han setter seg inn og Even kommer etter. Han er tydelig opprørt og det kommer en jevn strøm av unnskyldninger og forklaringer på vei tilbake til leiligheten.

 

Isak får vondt av Even. Men også vondt av alt som nettopp skjedde, og han kjenner at han må ha litt tid på å fordøye det. Han velger derfor å sove på sofaen denne natten. 

  
Må ha tid for seg selv.

 

Even nikker forståelsesfullt og går med tunge skritt mot soverommet og lukker døren stille.

 

Tilbake ligger Isak på sofaen og grubler over tingene. Hva faen skjedde nå?

 


	16. Jeg har oppført meg dumt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noen av dere har ment at Isak overreagerte.  
> Han har nok tenkt litt på dette selv også.

Isak ligger på sofaen. Han får ikke sove. Han tenker på Even som ligger der inne bak døren. Kanskje han var for hard. Det er bare det at han ikke er helt vant med dette kjærestegreiene enda. Hva om det var han selv som hadde gått i forsvar. For det var jo det Even gjorde. Gikk i forsvar for dem. For deres kjærlighet. Om det var Even som hadde reagert slik han selv gjorde nå, vet han at han ville blitt uendelig lei seg. Isak for vondt. Kanskje Even ligger der inne og har det skikkelig vondt.

 

Han føler seg som en dritt. En skikkelig umoden dritt.

Stakkars Even. Han har mest lyst til å grine. Dette kan han ikke la være å snakke om. Han reiser seg opp, finner fram krykkene og stabler seg på beina. Han står noen sekunder utenfor soveromsdøren før han trykker håndtaket forsiktig ned.

 

Even ligger med ryggen mot døren. Urørlig. Isak vet ikke om han sover eller ikke. Kanskje han ligger å grubler slik han selv har gjort de siste timene.

 

Han kommer seg bort og smyger seg under dynen. Legger seg tett inn mot ryggen til Even. Han ligger fortsatt stille. Isak trekker pusten før an smyger armen sin rundt midjen til Even. Vet ikke helt om Even synes det er greit eller ikke. Men han blir ikke avvist heller. 

Han lar hånden gli oppover magen og brystet til Even og klemmer han mot seg. 

 

Even tar tak rundt hånden hans og klemmer den. Så sover han ikke, tenker Isak. En bølge av lettelse skylder igjennom han. Hva tenkte han på? Hvorfor skulle han reagere med å avvise Even på den måten? Isak kjenner en vond klump i magen. Han har antagelig såret den personen som betyr aller mest for han. Det innser han nå. 

 

“Unnskyld Even. Jeg oppførte meg dårlig” sier han og klemmer Even tettere inntil seg. 

“Kan vi prate?”

 

Even snur seg og ser rett på han. Det stikker i Isak. Han føler det som om Even ser rett inn i sjelen hans. Leser han som en åpen bok. Isak blir usikker på hva han Kan lese av blikket til Even. Usikkerhet? Skuffelse? Sinne?

Han rødmer. Skammer seg. Føler seg som en dritt. Rett og slett en dritt.

 

“Du såret meg" hvisker Even. 

 

“Ja. Jeg vet Even. Jeg er lei for det. Unnskyld"

 

Isak skjønner at Even har hatt det vanskelig de siste timene etter Isaks avvisning.   
  
“Nå trodde jeg at alt kom til å gå til helvete. At du ville hate meg resten av livet”   
  
“Jeg kommer aldri til å hate deg, Even”

  
Isak lener seg fram  og tar hodet til Even mellom hendene sine. Ser inn i de vakre, men nå sårede, øynene hans. Det er hjerteskjærende. Og Isak forstår nå hvor mye han betyr for Even. Og hvor mye Even betyr for han.

  
Han legger leppene sine forsiktig mot Even sine. Litt prøvende. Vet ikke helt om Even er mottagelig. Men Even svarer med å trykke leppene sine nærmere Isak sine. De varme, myke leppene til Even omslutter hans egne.

 

Han vet at han har oppført seg som en dritt. Nå må han gjøre det bra igjen. Få Even til å stole på at kjærligheten til han er sterk og ekte.

 

“Even… Jeg elsker deg, du må ikke tvile på det” 

 

Han vet ikke hvor ordene kommer fra, men det føles så riktig akkurat nå. For han innser at det er det han gjør. Han elsker denne mannen.

 

Even blir alvorlig og ser på han og lukker øynene. Han kan høre Even svelger. 

 

“Jeg elsker deg også Isak. Har aldri følt det sånn som dette før. Har aldri vært mer sikker”

 

Isak smiler. “Det er jeg glad for” sier han.

 

Even sukker fornøyd og trekker Isak inn i armene sine. Lukter på han, graver hendene sine inn i håret hans. 

 

“Unskyld Isak. Jeg skulle ikke blitt så så sint. Men jeg blir så forbannet på mennesker som har slike holdninger. Hva feiler det folk?”

 

Jeg vet, Even. Det er dessverre fremdeles slike holdninger der ute. Men la oss sove.   
Vi har all verdens tid til å prate i morgen.

  
Even sukker fornøyd og legger seg tett tett inntil Isak. Det er her han skal være. Hos Isak.   
Og Isak skal være hos han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet ikke når neste kapittel kommer. Jeg skal reise bort en uke, og skrivingen blir det så som så med.  
> Men jeg kommer til å gi dere en liten Oneshot ila noen dager, som en liten trøst.
> 
> Peace and luve..


	17. Epilog: Elske, spise og sove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En liten tur til Gardasjøen i disse varme dager.

 

Isak våkner av et varmt vindpust som sveiper over den nakne kroppen hans.

Han snur seg og strekker seg etter Even. Men alt han kjenner er en tom seng. Sakte åpner han øynene og ser at Even ikke ligger der han pleier å ligge.

***

Etter at Isak hadde trent opp beinet, hadde de blitt enige om å reise en uke til Italia. Over fjellene og ned til Gardasjøen, før turen går hjemover til Norge. Isak er ferdig med året som lege i Østerrike, og nå venter jobben hjemme i Oslo.

Det skal på en måte bli godt å komme hjem. De har begge blitt enige om å flytte sammen når de kommer tilbake til Oslo. Noe annet er helt utenkelig, og Isak føler seg klar til å skape en ny hverdag som samboer.

Han har hatt det beste året på lenge, men er klar for å starte et liv sammen med Even, og han gleder seg til å vise fram kjæresten sin til familie og venner. La de bli kjent med denne mannen som har tatt han med storm.

***

Det er en varm dag. Vinduet står åpent og de hvite gardinene blafrer lett i den varme brisen.

Isak blir liggende å se på gardinene. Vakre fjærlette gardiner som svaier lekent.

Han tenker på Even. De varme fingrene hans som kiler over huden hans som fjærlette penselstrøk.

Gardinene minner han om Even.

Han setter seg opp i sengen og lytter. Men det er helt stille.

Søvndrukken tusler han gjennom strandhuset og ut på verandaen.

Og der. Helt nede ved strandkanten står Even splitter naken. Og ser utover vannet.

Isak går stille bort til han og legger armene rundt han. Kysser han på skulderen

 "God morgen” sier han med lav stemme.

 Even snur seg, ser på han og smiler.

“Kom Isak! Bli med å bad. Vannet er fantastisk!”

Isak må bare smile. Legger nesen mot skulderen hans og snuser inn lukten av naken hud. Lukten av Even.

“Du er så deilig når du er naken”

 Even snur seg mot han og gir han et raskt kyss. “Det er du også" ler han, og måler Isak opp og ned med blikket.

 “Kom” sier han, tar hånden til Isak, og drar han med seg ut i vannet “Tenk å kunne gjort dette hver dag. Tatt morgenbad naken med deg”

 “Eeeh...det er noe som heter dusj da, Even"

“Vi har jo dusja sammen hundre og femti ganger! Minst! Men dette er noe annet, Isak”

Isak må innrømme for seg selv at Even har rett. Å kjenne det lunkne vannet rundt kroppen og en nesten vektløs følelse, er noe annet enn å stå i dusjen. I tillegg har han verdens hotteste mann foran seg. Naken i vannet.

Even svømmer mot han under vann, og Isak kjenner to hender som smyger seg rundt livet.

Han dukker opp av vannet rett foran han, og smiler bredt mens han trekker Isak nærmere.

Isak kjenner han blir mo i knærne. Kjenner at dette er noe av det deiligste han har sett og følt. Han trekker Even inn i et langt kyss.

Hendene til Even klemmer han tettere, og han kjenner neglene til Even som som borer seg inn i huden hans på ryggen. Han slipper ut et stønn. Klarer ikke å holde lyder og lyst i sjakk.

Even slipper litt opp og ser på han.

“Herregud, du er så deilig.

Ordene sender ilinger gjennom kroppen til Isak. Hjertet hamrer og pusten blir tyngre.

“Even….”

Isak får ikke sagt noe mer før Even kysser han sultent.

De kysser uhemmet og grådig mens de står ute i vannet. Isak legger begge bena om livet til Even og trekker han enda nærmere mens Even holder han tett og kysser han på halsen.

Even slipper litt opp og de ser på hverandre. Mørke i blikket og fyllt med gjensidig lyst og følelser. Kun ment for hverandre og det de deler.

Isak kjenner den varme pusten til Even mot halsen sin og hvordan even vokser mellom bena hans. Det sender bølger av lyst gjennom kroppen hans og han trykker seg nærmere.

Even starter og gå mot land. Fremdeles mens Isak holder han fast med begge bena.

Han løfter og bærer Isak med seg opp på stranden.

De legger seg på gresset ovenfor stranden. Even lener seg over Isak og kysser han på halsen, mens  Isak legger hodet bakover for å slippe han bedre til. Even fortsetter å kysse han nedover halsen. Lar tungen gli langs kragebeinet og over leppene hans. Isak stønner og lar hånden gli langs ryggen til Even og ned langs hofta. Klemmer rundt den ene rumpeballen hans for å trykke han nærmere seg. Vil kjenne mer. Vil kjenne alt av Even.

Even legger beinet mellom lårene til Isak. Gnir seg mot ham mens han kysser han mer sultent. Gnir pikken sin mot hoften til Isak mens han lar hånden gli ned mellom lårene på Isak.

Isak er hard. Even begynner å puste tungt i øret på han mens han gnir opp og ned på de stramme ballene hans. Fingre som kiler opp og ned langs skaftet på Isak.

“Jeg vil kjenne deg” sier Even og legger beinet helt over Isak og legger seg over han.

Isak trekker ham nærmere. Smører fingeren sin med forsats og lar hånden gli inn i åpningen til Even.

Even slipper ut et stønn både av nytelse og ubehag, men etter en liten stund kjenner Isak at Even slapper av og er åpen for han.

Even lar fingrene gli over tuppen på pikken til Isak. Smører og gjør den glatt og klar for seg selv.

Isak stønner i det han kjenner Even trer seg ned på han. Even lukker øynene og har munnen halvåpen mens han senker seg ned på. Isak vet hva Even føler, og lar han ta seg tid til å kjenne og venne seg til Isak. Litt etter litt begynner Even å ri han med små bevegelser.

Dette er det vakreste synet Isak vet. Å se Even nyte han og at de nyter hverandre på denne måten.

Støtene blir stadig heftigere. Isak kjenner at det nærmer seg og tar tak rundt pikken til Even. Runker han i takt med sine egne støt inn i Even.

De kommer omtrent samtidig, og Even spruter utover magen og brystet på Isak. Lager hvite spor som renner langsom nedover magen.

Isak drar han helt inntil seg og hvelver han av seg.

De blir liggende på ryggen i gresset og se på hverandre, helt oppslukt av øyeblikket. Isak strekker ut armen og stryker Even på kinnet med tommelen sin.

“Du vet jeg elsker deg?” sier han til Even

Even tar hånden hans. Lener seg over Isak og gir han et ømt kyss.

“Ja, jeg vet det. Og jeg elsker deg. Du vet det?”

Isak smiler. Føler seg så lykkelig.

“Ja, jeg vet det"

 ***

 De ligger inntil hverandre i gresset. De må ha sovnet. Even våkner og titter bort på Isak. Stryker fingeren sin over øyenbrynene hans og strekker seg fra for å stjele et kyss i det Isak våkner.

 “Sulten?” spør Even.

Isak har ikke hatt tid til å kjenne etter enda. Men husker plutselig at det lenge siden sist han spiste.

De kommer seg på bena og må le av gressmønster og rester av stivnet cum som er gnidd utover på kroppene deres.

De kommer seg inn i strandhuset og får dusjet og laget seg en god lunsj som de nyter ute på den lille verandaen.

“Jeg kunne ha vært her for bestandig” sier Even.

“Spise, sove, elske. Hva mer kan man ønske seg?” sier han og ser på Isak.

Isak kan ikke være annet enn enig. Alt er perfekt. Deres egen lille boble, der tid og sted opphører. Hvor dagene fylles av het sex, lange lunsjer og søvn uten klokke.

De ser på hverandre og vet at de har en god framtid foran seg. Selv om hverdagen kommer til å innhente dem, vet de med sikkerhet at de alltid vil ha tid til hverandre. Alltid vil elske hverandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle som har lest, kommentert og gitt kudos.
> 
> Jeg håper dere likte siste kapittel i Limbo, selv om det ikke var så langt.
> 
> Gjør som EVAK og nyt sommer, sol og kjærligheten. <3<3<3
> 
> God sommer.


End file.
